


Apocalypse

by Paige_SJ_Black



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Fantasy, Graphic Description, Historical, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sorceresses, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_SJ_Black/pseuds/Paige_SJ_Black
Summary: 1135AD see the mysterious girl with hair as black as night and a secret to hid captured by King Helmsley. And the ever dangerous and unpredictable Demon King starting a war to get her back. What happened centuries before that lead to the hatred and the formation of the Horseman. Who is the mysterious midnight haired girl? And how does she fit into the world of the Demon King?





	1. Chapter One

They say if the Demon King’s evil eye ever opens, the world would end. Firs the grass would burn, then the seas boil with the sky catching fire shortly after and all of humanity will fall. But what happens when the Queen of all Demons wakes. What happens when the pair of them are reunited. Does the world still end? No they will do much worse. If The Demon King and his Queen are ever reunited the world wont end, instead they will bring Hell to all living creatures. They will take over the world and rule with Darkness and Power that no one will ever rise against them, no one will ever try and question their rule or even about thank what life was like before they took over. 

In 1135AD, small villages were spotted here and there and a castle of each county was the biggest and probably the most extravagant sight the villagers or even visitors would see. A small village sounded each castle, around that would be a huge wall and a fort to prevent attacks. Each house being made of wood with fatch roofing, some of the more expensive houses would be made of brick like the castle. In every village there was a market every Wednesday, with trading happening all the day long and each stall owner having enough money to look after their families and pay their taxes. Each customer walking away with a smile on their lips at purchasing the things they had been in need of. 

But on the outskirts of one village, lived a woman. Who had been outcast after she deciphered some of the old blocks outside of the church, realising that the faith she once believed in wasn’t going to save her or anyone from the horror that was to come if it was brought true. One of the stones spoke of a demon who could take human form, have icy blue eyes, pale skin and long hair as black as the night, but when she returned to her demon status, her eyes would turn yellow, her teeth would turn to razor sharp knives. Her black as night hair would have red and white streaks through it as her finger nails and tips would turn to claws. The block spoke of Devitt the Demon Queen. Another spoke of Balor the Demon King, who had been searching for his queen for centuries without any success and about the apocalypse that would come if they were ever to be reunited. 

“The Horseman are coming!” shouted AJ Lee, she had ventured in to the village she had once called home, so she could warn the people she lived with and once called friends and family of what was to come. “The Apocalypse will come with them” she again preached to passing villagers, each of them giving her a weird look and carrying on with their day. But in the shadows of one of the fatched cottages, a figure watched her with interest. Punk, he had known AJ while growing up and knew she hadn’t been driven insane like the elder of the village said. He knew there had to be truth behind the words she spoke. That she was trying to warn the villagers of what was to come. Yet no one cared to listen to her, or even consider what she was saying could happen. 

“Tell me?” asked Punk walking over to where she stood, seeing the way she looked at him. Like she was relieved that someone was willing to hear the words she spoke. “I know your not insane AJ. You found something while deciphering those blocks. Now you’re trying to warn people of what is to come. So tell me and we will work together just like old times” explained Punk, revealing he never believed what the Elder had said when he proclaimed AJ as insane. He knew she spoke the truth. The familiar smile he had come to love appeared on her lips and she nodded to his request. Walking over to a near by bench and sitting there, tapping the wooden planks next to her. Signalling Punk to sit there so she could tell him the information he had asked for. 

“The blocks spoke of an apocalypse. The reunion of the Demon King and his Queen. It described the Devitt the Demon Queen being able to take Human form and walk among us like the Balor has done. First the elders will fall, then the leaders of every county and finally the King and Queen shall fall. The Horse man will rise and seek her, they follow his orders and will fight for him without hesitation. Her demons protect her, the Necromancer and the Voodoo Prince. A loyal solider of our King will show their true self and return to the ones they serve” whispered AJ, refusing to let others around them hear the words she was speaking. Punk nodded, before standing up and holding his hands out for AJ to take. 

“Why fight them? You are a powerful sorceress. If the stories are true then when they come they will spare all those who are of myths. Help those who find and rescue her” softly replied punk remembering the stories his mother told him when he was growing up. “If they are true then King Hunter and Queen Stephanie, hold her as a hostage, and this entire war against the Demon King is to prevent him getting his Queen back. If we help him then we earn his gratitude and hers” added Punk remembering the whispers he had heard around the village. 

“Lets rescue her” replied AJ, a small smile appearing on her lips at the possibility of being with people who accepted her. She had longed to be accepted ever since it became known that only a sorceress could decipher the stone blocks. The two were about to make their way towards AJ’s cottage on the outskirts of the woods, when a solider for the King Hunter came. Urging his horse to go faster and not caring who was in the way, he didn’t even stop when he knocked something over. The rider was clad in shiny silver armer, with the cross sledge hammers on a white tunic symbolising he was a solider for the kingdom. 

“My King. The tower it is under attack. He has come for her” spoke Batista as soon as his horse had come to a halt before the royal couple. He watched as the realisation dawned on King Hunter’s features. That the tower where their valuable prisoners were being held was being attacked by some of the forces sent by their enemy. He was determined to get this girl back and the two with her. That alone made Stephanie and Hunter curious what was so special about the three. After all they were three normal people. A girl in her late twenties, and two long haired men, both with dark hair. One spoke in riddles where as the other gave the death glare to anyone who tried to get near the girl. 

“Send reinforcements now. I’m coming back with you” shouted Hunter when it finally dawned on him. The stable boy quickly brought his horse waiting until he got on it to it before giving him the reigns. He stood next to Queen Stephanie as he watched them speedily move down the cobbled roads towards the gates of the city. He soon watches as the Queen made her way to the forts, he knew she would watch her husband until she could no longer see him or the dust his horse threw up into the air. 

“God help the King” spoke Kane from just behind her, watching as she jumped slightly and turned to face him, a relieved look on her features that it was just Kane and no one else. “Roman Reigns is already there trying to hold back the demon forces” added Kane revealing that Roman was there, and giving the Queen the scroll she would no doubt request. She smiled before taking it unaware as the king was of the secret that he was hiding from them. After all it was his own half brother who was being help in that tower, yet even he didn’t know who the remaining two were. “By the way the sorceress is back in the village. Do you wish me to remove her?” informed Kane, allowing the queen to make the decision since she was the only royal left within the stone village. 

“Indeed, she has no place within the walls of this village. She only scares the residents. Send the boy with her when you remove her. He wants to help her then he may as well go with her” replied Queen Stephanie, watching the two from her place on the forts. She knew all to well that AJ was a powerful sorcerer and eventually the Demon King would turn his attention to her. “Make sure the Witch Hunters don’t find her. She may be an outcast but she was still born and grew up here” added Stephanie walking back to the castle shortly after she knew her orders would be followed that she had no worries about. What she was worry about was the safety of her husband and his men as they tried to keep the tower from being seized. After all there were many different demons the Demon King could send, she just hoped it was the four who were called the horsemen. As she knew there was little chance of success if they had been sent. 

At Helmsley Tower, the soldiers of the kingdom were having a hard time keeping the almost blood thirsty Demons at Bay, it didn’t help when they spotted three particular men. They knew they were dangerous especially the one who was built like a tank. It wasn’t long before King Hunter arrived, Roman looked relieved to see him as it meant that his message had been received. He could see from his spot the Demons had no intention of retreating not when they hadn’t gotten what they had come for. It was then that one man in particular began to make his way towards the gates, followed by three others. Both Hunter and Roman looked to each other, where as Batista looked on in disgust at what he was seeing. 

“Evening King Hunter. Finn sends his regards and asks for the girl and the other two prisoners back” spoke the man with the flesh missing from the right side of his jaw. It was clearly he was not any normal man nor demon for that matter. Batista was certain an injury such as the one this man had sustain would have been fatal yet there he was walking around like it didn’t even bother him. “The name is AJ Styles” spoke the man practically sending shivers down the spines of the army from Helmsley. They had recognised his name even if they didn’t recognise him. He was one of the four who were loyal to the Demon King. Finn. 

“Why is she so important? She’s just a normal girl caught in all of this” shouted Roman in response, after finding his voice and recovering from the shock. He had personally taken the girl Finn was currently seeking. Although he had broken his promise to her when he locked her in a cell seeing her more dangerous ego appear. She had torn several of the soldiers that were sent to restrain her to pieces with her bare hands. Speaking in an unknown language after. He had never seen anything like it before. The man stood next to AJ, smiling. He knew that Roman had seen the girl’s true nature and that it scared him

“She doesn’t like being restrained. Nor does she like being kept in a cell like a caged animal. If you think we four our bad then you haven’t seen anything yet” spoke Randy, his hood up but his green eyes shining through. He was said to be able to kill a man in seconds with just one bite. Gifted by the Queen herself, to be the poison that could destroy an entire kingdom. He had asked her for a weapon that could not be defeated in return he would be in her debt. A requested she granted when she used his nickname of The Viper and allowed him inhuman strength and speed as well as a bite that could inject the world’s deadliest poison. “Ah it appears the Voodoo Prince has released her and the Necromancer” whispered Randy sensing the girl was no longer restrained in a cell but was walking around the tower. 

It was long before mist began to flow from the tower. Giving it an eerie feel and making the soldiers around it uneasy. They knew something was happening inside of the stone prison but could only guess what. The unnerving silence was soon shattered by the ear piecing and blood curdling screams of the guards inside. Each of them helpless to avoid their fates as the two deadly beings fled with the girl in tow. The mist soon turned to black smoke as the stone tower began to burn from the top down. Lightening came out of nowhere striking the top of the tower and blowing apart of the tower away from the rest. Creating a gaping whole half way down. The unmistakable laugh soon echoed around confirming the Voodoo prince was indeed free from the bounds and cell in which he had been kept in. 

“Come Necromancer, our king awaits her return” spoke the Voodoo prince stunning all soldiers and the king of Helmsley with the tools he had picked up along the way. The normal straw hat placed over his long stringy hair. His fizzy beard as tidy as it could be with blood dripping from it. The t-shirt he war patched with blood splatters that was only protected by the leather apron he war. The cloaked figure known as the Necromancer soon followed behind, the black and red cloak falling over his body like a waterfall of the two colours. In his arms the girl who appeared to be in the middle of the entire thing. Appearing to have been tortured in some way, her normal fair skin had scratches and bruising here and there. There was also dried blood on her cheek and down of on her arms. The Necromancer had already stated a few of her arms appeared to be broken, yet he also pointed out she had passed out from exhaustion rather than starvation. 

“Our king will be most displeased to see she has been tortured in such a manner” replied the Necromancer, using his own power to make sure she didn’t transform and show her true nature to all those who perceived her as innocent. The men who had not seen her inner demon or the hell and destruction she could bring. After all she may look innocent enough but she lost that innocence a long time ago, when she was a child. “A war will be ended and a new one shall commence when she awakens and heals” added the Necromancer, a small smile on his lips when looking down at her. He knew she meant everything to the king, probably even more than she did centuries before when they were last together.


	2. Chapter Two

Upon retrieving the three prisoners AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins called back the demon forces they had been sent to the tower with. They knew from the smile upon the Voodoo Prince’s lips that he had enjoyed his small killing spree within the tower, but they could also see the concern in his eyes, after all he was one of them who had been charged with her safety, yet had ended up being caught alongside her, or purposely getting himself caught to fulfil his mission of being one of her protectors. 

“Her strength is failing. Soon this mask she wears will melt away, her true nature will be free” spoke the Necromancer, remembering when he was charged with making sure she wouldn’t lose control of her Demon side when she was in a public place. He knew she was dangerous and more destructive than any demon that could ever walk the grounds of the human world, well apart from Finn himself who was as equally destructive as she was. “He will pleased to see her again after so long apar……….” continued the Necromancer turning around when he sensed something behind him. The Voodoo prince too must have sensed it as his hands burst to life with a bright white glow. The four who had became known as the horseman looked to each other, knowing that something or someone has disturbed their peace. 

“We mean no harm. We just wish to see her safely retuned to her destination” spoke AJ, looking at the six men and the girl on the ground. Punk stood just behind AJ, a hand on her shoulder. “I deciphered the stone blocks outside the church. I know who you are and who she is. I also know that someone within the ranks of King Hunter’s guard will return to your king” added AJ, revealing that she was the sorceress who had deciphered what the old rocks said. She could see the doubt in the eyes of at least one of them, and watched as the bright white glow in The Voodoo Prince’s hands dissipated and he returned to his spot across from where the girl he swore to protect lay. 

“If you really know who we are then prove it” spoke AJ in disbelief that a simple village girl who turned out to be a sorceress would know who they all were just by reading the inscriptions on the old rocks out side a measly church. Seth watched him as did Dean from their spots near the fire that the Necromancer had created, where as Randy sat next to the Voodoo Prince, keeping a close eye on the girl they had gone to rescue and the one who had granted his wish centuries before hand. The remaining two looked to AJ then to the pair who had said they only wished to see her returned to her true home. 

“Bray Wyatt otherwise known as the Voodoo Prince, he was charged by the Demon King himself to find and protect all witches and warlocks out there as well as the protection of the Queen. The Necromancer otherwise known as the Undertaker, then man who can predict the future, knows of all past events and has certain control over the weather. The Viper Randy Orton, was a normal man just like another before his entire family was slaughtered during the night of the Blue Moon. He asked the Demon Queen for a weapon that was undefeated, she granted his wish and used his nickname for inspiration, his bite can kill a man in seconds. Dean Ambrose otherwise known as the Lunatic, he was a man locked up for a crime he was innocent of, placed in the stocks and left to starve. He was found by the King and granted the power of vengeance, destroying the entire village he once resided in with his rage. Seth Rollins otherwise known as the Torn Prince is the lost prince of Helmsley many years ago, captured by McMahon’s who run the kingdom now and tortured. His dying words we asking for help and begging to live. He was resurrected by the Queen and has served her loyally to this day. And finally you AJ Styles. You were a great warrior who never lost a fight, you were boastful until a man named Cena challenged you to a duel, you lost it and the flesh and muscle from the right side of your jaw was torn away. As you laid dying you made a deal with the Demon King, you asked for Immortality in exchange you would serve him without question for an eternity” responded AJ revealing that she knew exactly who they were. 

“You’re the four Horseman and the Queen’s protectors. All of you being here means the stories are true, or that the world as every normal person knows it is about to come to an end” said Punk when silence had be felled the group. “Oh and she is Morgan Devitt, the Queen of all Demons and the most feared to be able to walk to earth. Her domain like all demons is the underworld. No one dares speak her name out of fear she will answer” added Punk saying the name of the Queen. It was then her red and white braids appeared in her hair, as her finger nails and tips appear to melt away. 

“It appears our queen can no longer hide her true nature” whispered Seth loud enough for the others in the group to hear him. He watched as Bray opened her jaw slightly to reveal her teeth had already turned into the razor sharp knives. He soon opened one of her eyes, watching as the others did as they turned from an icy blue to a dim yellow. Seth soon moved from his spot, ready to catch her when she awoke to prevent her going on a rampage on a nearby village. Over his years of service to both the King and Queen he had gotten to know her well, and knew from experience if she wasn’t caught and held down when she awoke from her transformation then she could wreak havoc on places full of people going about their daily business. Just as he thought Morgan awoke and quickly jumped to her feet, about to run but was caught by Seth who help his arm tightly around her mid-section. “Calm down my Queen. You are no longer a prisoner, its time your returned to the realm you belong in” whispered Seth since his lips were close to her right ear, he soon felt her relax in his arms to which he loosened his grip and allowed her some freedom. 

“A warning would have been nice” came the sarcastic tone of AJ, watching as the Necromancer just looked over to him, before looking over to Bray and returning his gaze back to the Queen. It wasn’t long before Dean’s laughter was heard shortly followed by Bray’s and Seth’s, each of them knowing that it was the Necromancer’s way of having a joke with them. After all he knew what was to come, hence why he had volunteered to help rescue the Queen in the first place, as he would be able to avoid any and all attempts by King Hunter to get her back in his grasp again and locked up in some random cell in god only knows where. 

“Where would the fun in that be” replied the Necromancer, taking down the black and red hood to reveal his aged features and an amused smile upon his lips. He always found it amusing the reaction of his fellow demons when he had foreseen something and had not told them. Especially when it come to Finn or Morgan, as their reactions were always of some emotion they thought they had escaped from long ago. “Calm my queen, soon you will be in the safety of the castle” added the Necromancer to the queen, watching as Seth let her go, allowing her to sit down between himself and Randy. He soon turned his attention back to the sorceress and her companion, as did the rest of them, especially Morgan who watched them both with curiosity. 

“A sorceress who has survived this long without being caught by the witch hunters. Interesting. Either your more powerful than people believe or someone is keeping you hidden” voiced Morgan, not moving from her spot on the ground, Randy looked around to her and smiled, he knew she was the queen for a reason. “They both come with us. You know the rules, any of myth may join us back to the realm we belong in” added Morgan before looking into the flames of the fire, regaining control of her demon side, she returned to her human form. A small smile appearing on her lips as she looked into the flames. 

In the underworld Finn paced around the room that had effectively come the throne room, he had received the message from Dean that they had successfully retrieved his Queen, The Voodoo Prince and the Necromancer from the tower they had been held prisoner in for almost a century. There had been many time he looked into the flames and hoped to see her, yet every time all he seen was the normal flickering flames of the fire, each time he had began to lose hope of ever seeing her again, of ever been able to hold her in his arms. Each time he had began to lose hope, the Hardy brothers had given him strength to carry on, always with the same words. 

“Finn, is everything well?” asked Matt, who had effectively become known as the Broken Demon, always the one blamed when a bone or a heart ended up being broke by an accident or the actions of the other. He was basically a reverse cupid to those of the human world. Finn turned to face the two brothers, a small smile stretching across his lips at being able to see her again. He knew he would have his work cut out for him, as she wasn’t the forgiving type considering she was well aware he had waited a century to try and rescue her. 

“Morgan is free and on her way back here, the horsemen succeeded in their job” responded Finn, his small smile getting bigger at the though of seeing her again and her wrath. She was destructive at the best of time. He had only given her another reason to be as such. “She knows I did not send the horseman to rescue her, the Necromancer would have told her that. Her anger towards me will be much worse than any she has had towards the human world” continued Finn, he knew he would have to call upon on the demon to take her anger without any serious injuries. Matt looked to his little brother knowing he like the Necromancer could see glimpses of the future as well as where all decisions could eventually lead. 

“I warned you long ago. Not fighting would lead to a wrath more powerful than either world has ever seen” spoke Jeff, looking from his brother to the king, his eyes turning from the brown they naturally were to the incredible pale blue almost white. A blank expression on his face as he seen what could possible happen. “Villages will burn, the fallen laid to mourn. All hope will be slain as a new hero arises. As the blood of the innocent runs on the land he owns” whispered Jeff, revealing that someone would rise up but not revealing which he would fight for, someone who could cause so much death and pain. “All shall bow to him as the new king is born” continued Jeff revealing a new king shall arise from the hero who comes. 

“On who’s side shall this hero and future king rise?” asked Finn not sure if he should be worried. If it was on the side of his enemy in King Hunter, then the blood of innocents would mean the blood of his demons, but if this hero was on his side, then that means someone would be replacing him as a king, and the innocent blood would be villagers of Helmsley. Jeff just nodded not willing to tell who this person was serving, he had seen this person was close to one of the kings. “I guess we will find out within time” added Finn, jumping slightly when he heard the loud ear piecing screams of the Banshee Princess herself, her black hair similar to Morgan’s, yet her eyes purple and shinning, her nails like claws ready to be used as weapons. The glass near the three men shattered signalling she was close. 

“Ah the warrior and banshee princesses have returned” spoke Jeff, he had always admired their uniqueness how one could kill a man with her screams, causing the brain to bleed, an agonising death to the tortured soul. How the other was just a normal village girl, who trained herself to fight, becoming an assassin and pledging her allegiance to the Queen as many had done in exchange for near immortality, her fire red hair complimenting her fiery personality and her will to do as she believed was right. Her talents had proven many wrong, and gained her a high ranking in the demon forces. It wasn’t long before the two appeared. Both woman looking angry at the king, the Warrior Princess quickly walked to the king and wacked him upside the head, a small smile on her lips as she did so. 

“That’s for not doing something sooner. She is your wife and our queen. How could you leave her in their world knowing they could use her against us, to find a weapon that could kill the demons we are” casual said Becky, her anger burning brightly in her green eyes as she looked at him, she had been kept out of the loop by the king as she wasn’t one of the four main demons. “You watched us all suffer without our queen, lead us to believe you were doing something to find her, when all along you sat here and did nothing” added Becky walking away shortly after, at least relieved that the Queen had been found and was being brought back to the place she belonged. The scream of the Banshee princess was once again heard but this time the king scream out in agonising pain as well, Finn knew she was using the things he regretted to torture him. 

“There will be an uprising on both sides. By the end of this war King Hunter will no longer be and you will be replaced as king” whispered Paige, figuring out why Jeff had not told the king when he asked which side this hero would be on. Finn looked to her, fear starting to sparkle in his eyes at someone else ruling and also fearing for the well being of his queen. “The black zodiac will be complete and hell come forth as will be death to many of our own” added Paige, she had know about the black zodiac for years, as well as what Finn believed about it being wrong. It didn’t give power to anyone but the people involved, no one could control them and not one of them involved in the thirteen places would live through it. 

In Helmsley, King Hunter was fuming that they had lost the Demon Queen, and her two protectors in the Necromancer and the Voodoo Prince. Queen Stephanie had come to comfort him, and stayed by his side as he called for Roman and Batista hoping one day he could find away to destroy the ones he viewed as responsible for the suffering. He knew that at least Batista and Roman had recognised one or more of the horseman who had personally over seen her rescue. He just didn’t know how it was possible. 

“If they were the horseman that means either the Demon King or the Queen has been finding people who have something against us. We know AJ Styles is one of them, presumed dead after his fated duel with Cena. But what of the remaining three, at least one other looked familiar to me” spoke Hunter, revealing he knew of AJ Styles. He knew what happened to him, as he knew the man responsible for the suffering he had endured was also serving the darkness. A warrior and one not to be take lightly. He had promised to stay with Demon Royalty until he found his perfect girl, but stayed when he found her amongst the demons. Nikki the fire priestess her sister Brie the ice priestess had yet to find her own happiness. 

“The one know as the torn prince, is Seth Rollins the last in the Rollins line, when the McMahon’s invaded this land and declared themselves the royal line, they slaughtered all of the Rollins family, apart from Seth who was a boy at the time, the kept him locked up. When he came of age they tortured him, he begged for his life with his last breaths he asked for help from someone unknown. He has been dead for centuries, seven at least. His picture is in the old vault, Stephanie’s ancestors had it made, and hung so the towns people knew what their former prince looked like grown up” explained Roman, revealing he had found the picture down there and knew the story, he knew if the former prince was a horseman then his calling had been answered by someone or something. 

“I believe the one of the others is Randy Orton. Your ancestors killed his entire family Hunter. On a blue moon, mistaking the blue moon for the blood moon. In response he searched for a weapon to kill the people who torn his family away in a brutal manner. He found the Demon Queen. She granted him his wish, giving him a venomous bite that has no cure and can kill a man in seconds. He has served them without question, he killed the people who murder his family in cold blood, before returning to their domain” continued Batista revealing that the man who murdered Hunter’s ancestors a few centuries before hand was one of the horseman, he could see the shock on the kings face. It was clear to both Roman and Batista, Hunter had presumed they were killed by a regular man, who had died long ago. 

“Wait, Randy Orton. The man who swore to end the Helmsley line? He is said to poison anyone with the Helmsley name. His bite is so deadly it paralyses his victims instantly” chimed Stephanie, she remembered the scary stories her brother had told her as a child and young teenager. She never thought they were actually true or that her husband could be in danger, especially if Randy found out who he truly was. Hunter looked around at Stephanie, unsure how what to make of this information. He was still trying to process the fact his ancestors were murdered by a demon rather than a man as he had thought for so long. 

“We have to find out away to take away their immortality or weak enough we can kill them. Find out their power source and destroy it?” responded Hunter after a few minutes of silence. He already had a hatred for Finn the Demon King, for to him Finn was responsible for the pain of so many people under his charge, the residences of his county. His demons were the ones who were causing the pain and suffering of so many innocent people who lived on his land. Hell the Voodoo Prince alone had killed all the soldiers in the tower when he, the Necromancer and the Demon Queen escaped from their prison. “Wait the seven gems we took from the Voodoo Prince, what are they?” asked Hunter wondering if those gem like stones could be the way to weaken the Demons to the point they could be killed. 

“In cording to the Necromancer’s book, they are power stones. Seven stones to control seven different things in their world. He wrote the names of each stone and what they do in an unknown language” spoke Roman, he could read the language but didn’t know how to translate what the seven words said. He knew it had to be important if the Necromancer had written about them in a book, and the Voodoo Prince had been in procession of them when he was captured. “Locus, Rem, Imperium, Animo, Anima Mea, Tempus, Mors” added Roman remembering the names that were written in the book. 

“We need a sorcer or sorceress to translate that language. AJ, where is she?” asked Hunter, recognising the language as only one a magical being would be able to translate. He knew AJ was a sorceress as she had translated what the stones outside the church had meant. The same language in which was written in the book. “Braun go and fetch AJ. Bring here to me now” shouted Hunter, sending one of his toughest guards to bring her to him, so she could translate the writing and help them figure out how to potential stop the demons that came to their world. 

“AJ left with Punk, earlier today. They haven’t been seen since then, she’s not in her little cottage at the edge of the woods nor is she in the village. Her whereabouts and his are unknown” spoke Stephanie, revealing that neither of them had been seen since she had them removed from the village earlier on. Kane had appeared when called for earlier in the night, having arrived just as Roman began reading the names of the seven stones. Smiling slightly as he knew what they were and why Bray had them in the first place. He stood behind Stephanie and Hunter in silence, knowing neither man or the Queen in the room would ask for his advice, as they were oblivious to his true nature.


	3. Chapter 3

The war was coming. King Hunter wanted to destroy all those who were known members of the Darkness. He wanted to caused Finn pain and he had every intention of doing just that. Through Roman’s connections he had found out about the Black Zodiac, how six of the thirteen could possible be the light and the remaining seven being the darkness. He had already figured who at least three of the darkness ones were, a sinister smile appearing on his features at who the seventh one would be. 

“This Black Zodiac, in cording to Roman’s contacts, the person or people to collect all thirteen who make it up, are the one who control the power it which it brings. Most of them are supposed to be demons, but humans can make it up as well. All have to be living creatures in order for it to work” spoke Hunter, once again with Batista and Roman with him, Kane and Braun were also there, both of them looking and watching as the remaining three spoke. It was only then Kane realised the mistake both Kings had made. He knew he had to tell both and also knew the odds of either listening to him were low. 

“Sorry to correct you Hunter, but the one to find all thirteen that fit the Black Zodiac description isn’t empowered. The ones who make up the Zodiac are the ones to be empowered. If they are human then they become almost mythical with the power they are given, god like if you will. If they are Demon in origin then they will be even more deadly than they were before. My brother has always had a fascination with this sort of thing” responded Kane correcting the king in which he served, seeing the man simply smile in reply. 

“So that means Finn is aiming to allowing his thirteen Demons to do this and set them loose in our world” replied Roman, seeing the concern growing on the features of the others in the room. “His revenge for taking his queen prisoner for so long” added Roman, not sure how things would turn out if that was the case. It also meant the only way to stop Finn was to find people who fit the description of each, and complete it before Finn did. Either way the results could be disastrous. Either or both worlds could be effect and life for these people involved would change forever. They would never heal from the experience they would have to go through. 

“The Black Zodiac was specifically designed for the demons. They are more powerful than humans, they can endure a lot more without being seriously injured, weakened or even killed by such power. If humans try this zodiac there is a high probability that all will end up disabled for the rest of their lives or even dead. There is no way a human can go through that and walk away unscathed” spoke Kane, he knew all of this and knew there was a higher possibility the humans involved in this would be killed with in hours of being given such power. There was no way they would be able to survive such an event for long. 

“So we need thirteen demons to do it?” spoke Braun, he had been listening to what Kane had said and knew they would have to capture the thirteen demons that matched the description in the pages Roman had gotten translated. He also knew Hunter would go all out to make sure some of the demons chosen would fit perfectly with the ones that Finn cared so much for. Including the Queen. “The Juggernaut, Big Show caught a Demon, called Cass the other day, he fits this one rather well, as for the others, maybe we can fit the horseman in there. Seth Rollins would be a perfect fit for the fifth, as he is already known as the Torn Prince. Dean Ambrose could fit for being the Jackal” added Braun already realising they had one and knew at least another two or three. 

“The Angry Princess would be Becky Lynch. She’s the warrior princess who was once one of us. But joined the darkness when her anger towards those who underestimated her lead her to kill them. The Insane Princess I would assumed would be Paige, a banshee who can kill anyone with her screams, her victims are force to live their worst memories, she has killed more men on the battle field then any other demon. The bound woman, if I had to guess would be the queen. She is bound to serve the darkness for all eternity while also having two worlds colliding in her head. Lets not forget she was a human before Finn fell in love with her a millennia ago, the pilgremess could be referring to AJ. A woman outcast for being a witch” came the voice of Stephanie, adding her opinion on who four of the six females could be. She could see the smiles on the rooms occupants grow, her brother Shane stood just behind her slight confused since he had just returned to the country after a long trip away. 

“So that means we only have The First Born Son, The Torso, The Withered Lover, The Great Child, The Dire Mother, and The Hammer to find matches for. And we have to figure out a way to catch all these demons without Finn picking up on what we are doing” spoke Batista, his smile getting bigger. “Wait the Torso, the demon Jeff Hardy, the one who can predict the future, isn’t his torso a skeleton. A match for the second Zodiac would he not?” asked Batista remembering when he come across Jeff Hardy on the battle field, he looked like a normal man until Batista had stabbed him in the chest, when the man didn’t even flinch he knew something was wrong, only when he removed the fabric of his shirt did he see the bones of his ribs and spine. Jeff was the first Demon Batista had come across, and one he wasn’t likely to forget. 

“So just five zodiacs to find that fit the bill, two female and three male” spoke Braun, he remembered Batista telling him the story of one he assumed to be a man who was not effected when impaled with a sword. It had sent shivers down his spine then and still does now. “How are we going to get some of these Demons, two of the horseman, the queen and some of the most powerful demons are among them. Surely someone will notice if they all go missing and are not found. I’m sure Finn will not let his queen be so easily take again” asked Braun just realising who some of these demons were. They were high ranking demons, surely they would be protected or their disappearance would be notice fairly quickly. 

“We have one right, if we make it known we have him then maybe the king would send another to fetch him, if we capture that one then wait until he noticed neither have returned. He may send the ones we want to us.” spoke Hunter, quickly devising a plan on how to get Finn to send the demons to him. He knew the likely hood of the plan working or Finn picking up on what he was doing were equal just like he knew the odds of Finn doing the same thing he was. Although no one was certain if he knew the consequences or not. 

Back in the underworld, the Queen had finally been returned. She along with the necromancer and the Voodoo Prince were taken to the throne room immediately upon arriving, where as the horsemen returned to their own quarters. Dean was met with a relieved Renee upon returning to his chambers, smiling slightly that she was happy to see him, although shocked when she smacked him upside the head. Seth to smiled when he seen his princess again, expecting her to scream at him but surprised when she pulled him into a tight hug. Although she whispered something disturbing to him, to which he nodded and walked away. AJ returned to his own wife and his family, a smile on his lips and seeing how happy they were to see he had returned as he had promised to do. His wife not being happy that he had left without warning, he knew she was waiting until they were alone to say anything. 

Randy on the other hand walked with the three to the throne room, walking just behind them and near to AJ and Punk knowing the King would be intriguing by the two since the four of them have originally set out with the intention of freeing the Queen and two of her protects from the tower in which they had been held in for a century. He also knew it wouldn’t take Finn long to realise there was something different about Morgan. It wasn’t long before they were entering the throne room, two armoured men opening the door and bowing upon seeing their queen had returned. 

“Morgan” expressed Jeff at seeing the queen, he could tell straight away that something was different with her. He also knew that only Matt would be able to know for sure what it was. “Its good to have you back my queen. Maybe now all shall be at peace once again” spoke Jeff, gently hugging his friend, a small smile appearing on his features at her return and being able to see her in person rather than through his visions. Morgan smiled at both Hardy Brothers before walking to stand before the king and her husband. He too stood from his throne and walked down the stairs. Wrapping her in a hug finally at peace now he had her in his arms again although he knew from Jeff what was to come. 

“My king” spoke The Undertaker gaining Finn’s attention who looked over to the man in question still hugging his queen. “They have the stones and the book, I was carrying the book at the time Morgan was taken and Bray had the stone in his procession when he was captured” continued the Undertaker, he could see the alarm bells were ringing with Finn. Unknown to King Hunter, he had the means of stopping them. Although he was unaware of the fact or who had created them. He knew the person who had created them meant a great deal to Morgan. 

“Do they know what they are for or who created them?” asked Finn in response, finally releasing Morgan with a kiss to the forehead. He knew only Bray and his Queen were the only two to know who could use them. He also hope every day no one in King Hunter’s kingdom would ever work out what those stones were for. He knew it would be catastrophic if they ever did. “Who are these two?” asked Finn spotting the two standing near Randy. The viper himself turned to look at them with a small smile on his lips. 

“They are AJ Lee a sorceress and her close friend Punk. They helped us return safely, showed us the best way to get out of Helmsley Country without being detected” replied Morgan, revealing who they were and what they had done. “They should be reward for their service Finn” added Morgan, Finn soon turned and looked at her, nodding his head shortly after. Randy once again smiled, but that soon faded when he realised something. His faded smile didn’t go unnoticed by the others in the room. 

“Who is the King of Helmsley now?” asked Randy looking to AJ and Punk in particular, it had been centuries since he had been to the mundane world without the intention of hunting for what remained of the Helmsley line. A task he a sworn long ago when his family was brutally murdered when the Helmsley family from then mistook the blue moon for the blood one. Both AJ and Punk looked to each other, quickly trying to remember the name of the king since neither of them had hardly had any contact with him, only being there like all the other residence of the country for the royal wedding. It was also then they spotted Seth had returned standing besides Morgan. 

“Hunter” spoke AJ after remembering his name. “I have only ever seen him once, at the royal wedding years ago. 14 years I think. No one really sees him unless he is fighting in something or attending some celebration” added AJ, telling all she remembered about the king. She once again looked to Punk, having a feeling this was important to the one known as the viper for a different reason than Finn. “Why?” asked AJ more out of curiosity than anything else. She could tell it was important to Randy although she had no idea why even when she knew of his origin.

“When my family was killed, and Morgan over there granted me my wish of an ultimate weapon, I wanted it to kill the people who murdered my family. I swore I would erase the Helmsley line. I know there are some still out there, I missed a few a couple of decades ago. I will not stop until the Helmsley line is dormant” replied Randy, explaining why he wanted to know, and also why he had wanted the weapon in the first place. Both Punk and AJ looked to one and other nodding, they could understand why he had so much hatred for the family. They had torn his away from him and now he only seeked vengeance. 

“What do those stones do?” asked Punk, the curiosity getting the better of him. He knew they had to be important if one of the Queens protects had them in his procession when he was captured and the other had written about them. He could also tell they were important by the way Morgan and Seth looked to each other as well as the worried look that crossed over the features of the remaining demons in the room. 

“Those stones can litterally destroy our kind. My uncle created them, when he found out who or rather what Finn was. He didn’t like the idea of the Demon King being part of the family or even Finn being near a member of the family. So to prevent the union he made the stone, each to counteract the powers a demon processes. Those stones are the only thing in either world that can stop us, they can weaken us, render us human again, take away our power or even kill us. They can undo all our magic” replied Morgan, revealing it was actually her uncle who created the stones in an attempt to stop Finn from becoming close to his family. 

“There are seven stones altogether. Locus, Tempus, Rem, Anima Mea, Imperium, Animo, and Mortem” continued Seth, he remembered finding out about them a few months after her had become a demon, Bray had told him off them since his family was one of the two who could wield the stones and the power they would have. “Translated into English they mean, Space, Time, Reality, Soul, Power, Mind and Death. Each one had stop us doing something. The space stone can litterally prevent us from going to the world of the living, although are power will still be felt we physically will be prevent from stepping foot in the realm of the living as Finn is. The time one can be used to rewrite our history, only the holder of the stone would be able to know that history has changed. The reality stone is probably the worst for both world. It can merge both realms together creating a world where both living and demon’s co-exist in an endless battle” added Seth explaining what three of the seven stones could do. 

“The soul stone, can return the living soul to us demons. Make us near human again force us to feel the pain of our deaths and worst moments over and over again. It can physically weaken us, to the point we can be captured and locked away. The power stone can take away and even undo our magic, rendering us defenceless considering a demon relies on their power in battles and other confrontation. We can be stranded in the mundane realm if that is used against us. We would be unable to call the portal to return here. The mind stone, that can do a lot of damage, it can put our conscious it to another being, or it can render us a slave to the wielder, it can also drive us more insane than we already are, or even turn us again our own” spoke Bray, he had been their keeper for centuries, where as the Undertaker was the one to have the knowledge about them. 

“And finally the Death stone. That can take away our immortality, return us to our mortal state or to the one we were before we became immortal. In the case of most us, near death or actually dead. That is the probably the most dangerous stone, it litterally holds the power to stop us in seconds” finished Morgan, she had hated her uncle for the things he had done. He had wished to stop her from becoming a demon but had ended up being the reason for it. Finn had admitted once that he never had any intention of turning her, he was willing to spend the time he had with her at his side, as her as a mortal. Yet because of her uncles actions Finn was forced to turn her into the Demon she was today. 

“So let me get this straight, with those stones King Hunter could possibly annihilate the entire demon kind and anyone connected to it” spoke Punk almost as if his comment was more of a question. He knew that could mean AJ’s death, since she was of a magical status and those stones appeared to effect anyone who was magical. “Hunter a while ago he mentioned something called the Black Zodiac what is that?” asked Punk wondering what this zodiac was. It was then there a burst of flames and from it appeared the right hand man of King Hunter, Kane. 

“Its a ritual if you will, where thirteen demons are needed. These demons have to fit the exact description of each position. When it is complete and the sorcer or sorceress casts the incantation needed, the thirteen involved will be given the power to overcome and destroy those stones. There is only one down fall to it” spoke Kane, revealing that he was actually a demon, and the one who had been giving information to Finn all along, no one had ever suspected it was him. Kane smiled upon seeing AJ and Punk there, he knew that was were they belonged with others who understood then rather than outcast them as they were in the world of the living. 

“What is the down fall Kane?” asked Finn, more out of curiosity than anything. He watched as Kane welcomed Morgan, Bray and his older brother in the Undertaker back to their realm, and passed the book that was taken from the Undertaker upon capturing him. Kane knew the likely hood of Finn going forward with it once he knew of the downside was going to be drastically lowered be he also knew there was a good chance he would have no choice due to King Hunter’s plans. 

“There is a high chance of the demons involved in the Black Zodiac perishing. If past events are anything to go by then they will last a few hours then succumb to the fatality of it” responded Kane, seeing the look in the eyes of the king. “King Hunter is also planning on using demons to create this Zodiac, with the purpose of killing the ones involved. He has found matches for all but three of them and has one in his procession already” added Kane, revealing Hunter was also attempting to go through with the Black Zodiac. 

“Who does he have in mind for them?” came the rather calm voice of the Beast himself. Brock Lesner. He had remembered when Finn had first come across Morgan, how he had broken his own rules and fallen in love with a mortal. It was Brock who had personally brought her to the Underworld, after her fatal injuries. He made sure she was as comfortable as possible. After that he had become Finn’s person protector, always with him when he went to the mundane world. 

“Matt for the First Born Son, Jeff for the Torso, our Queen Morgan for the Bound Woman, Seth for the Torn Prince, Becky for the Angry Princess, AJ Lee for the Pilgremess, Randy for the Hammer, Dean for the Jackal, Paige for the Insane Princess and finally Cass for the Juggernaut” replied Kane, revealing that Hunter had found matches in some of the more powerful demons and the ones that were close to Finn. “He already has Cass, Big Show caught him with the help of Enzo Amore the other day. He has yet to find matches for the Withered Lover, The Great Child or the Dire Mother” added Kane revealing the three the Mundane King hadn’t found matches for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Which wrestlers do you think would be a perfect match for the three remaining ones. The Withered Lover, The Great Child and The Dire Mother? Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter Four

At the order of Finn, Kane returned to the side of Hunter and gave him the missing information on what was needed to complete the Black Zodiac, although he also had the task of getting the stones from their place within the castles volt. He also knew that Stephanie’s brother knew more of the situation than he was letting on, plus he had secrets of his own. Finn had been trying to explain things to Morgan, or though he was having more trouble convincing her that the Black Zodiac was the only way to solve things. 

“Villages will burn, the fallen laid to mourn. All hope will be slain as a new hero arises. As the blood of the innocent runs on the land he owns. All shall bow to him as a new king is born” repeated Morgan, standing in the throne room looking at the carved stone sculpture of the fallen demons as well as some mythical creatures that had been eradicated long ago. She knew her husband had yet to work out what the prophesy Jeff had spoken meant, although it was fairly obvious in her opinion. “Villages will burn, and the fallen laid to mourn. Is referring to The Black Zodiac. Brie, Alicia and Punk are the final three for it. When it is complete the villages of the mundane realm will be destroyed. The fallen laid to mourn will be on both sides, demons and human will fall alike” spoke Morgan, giving information on what she though Jeff’s prophesy was about. “All hope will be slain as new hero arises, again both sides, neither king will survive this, so it will either be some close to the king of the mundane country who will rise up as a hero, or your final act as our king that will be heroic, in a time of ultimate darkness, both kings will make a decision that will effect everything. The blood of the innocent will be that of those involved in the Black Zodiac, you heard what Kane said, neither of us involved will live through it, and the new king will be on both sides. Someone who is the hero in the mundane country and someone to replace you as our king” finished Morgan, she at least knew the blood of the innocent was referring to those in the zodiac. 

“Either way the thirteen in that zodiac are going to die Morgan. Which means I will lose you again but with no hope reuniting with you. If I am to die from a new king rising then so be it. I would rather die than live with the knowledge I would never see you again” responded Finn, basically admitting that he didn’t care if he was going to end up dead by the end of it, especially if the one to be the new king came after those in the Black Zodiac had already perished. “I made the mistake once of not fighting to get you back, I wont do that again. You are the queen of this realm and my wife. Without you there is nothing to fight for” added Finn, gently kissing her on the lips and picking her up bridal style taking her back to the chambers the duo shared. 

Both of the Hardy brothers stood near by, Matt having returned from his mission of helping Kane, he had so far gotten one of the stones, but knew the others were hidden in different places around the volt, suggesting that King Hunter had figured the stones were more than they seemed and it was dangerous to keep them altogether without having someone who could control the power with them. Jeff looked to where the king and queen had stood, having heard what Morgan had said, he smiled slightly as she was correct about some of the things she had spoken about the prophesy he had foreseen. 

“Was she right?” came the voice of AJ Styles, one of the most loyal demons to the king, and the queens rescuer. He knew it she was right then he was destined to lose the other three he called brothers and he would also be the last Horseman. He soon come from the shadows to the side of the thrones, and near one of the many statues dotted around the throne room. “Is the prophesy referring to the affects of the Black Zodiac?” asked AJ, standing before the two brothers, he wouldn’t admit it but he didn’t want to lose the remaining three horsemen. Although he was the youngest of the four, he was their leader in a sense. He seen Seth as a brother in away, munch like he did with Dean and Randy. 

“Most of it is. And for the most part it is unavoidable. All those in the zodiac will die, even the queen. But the new king rising on our side can be prevented, providing we stop the League of Nations. They help the man to become our new king, they will befriend Finn only to get their hands on the stones through that they will destroy him” responded Jeff revealing that no matter what, three of the horseman and the queen were going to perish. The King however could be saved although it was clear from his word there was a chance he wont want to be saved. 

In Helmsley, Hunter had been questioning Shane on his whereabouts from the last couple of years. Believeing that the man could have helped in keeping the Queen in the Black Tower and preventing their biggest enemy of the country and the mundane world from getting her and two rather dangerous demons back. He had also suspected that his brother law wasn’t where he said he was. Even to the point he had sent someone out to find him, the man come back with the news of the prince was nowhere to be found. 

“I know you were in the Samoan Islands Shane, Roman had someone check for you there after the Demon Queen was moved to the Black Tower. Yet no one could find you, there wasn’t even anyone with your name or even matching your description there. So where were you?” asked Hunter, explaining that he knew all to well he wasn’t where he told Stephanie where he was going, just like he knew there was something different with his brother in law. Although what was the question he was hoping would be answered. 

“Your right I wasn’t there. Finn took me prisoner when I was on my way there as vengeance for your family taking his Queen. When she returned, at her request I was let free. I learnt a lot down there including who the final three for your zodiac are. And that there is no chance you will be able to control them or even complete it before Finn does” responded Shane, revealing he had actually been imprisoned by Finn as Vengeance for his queen being taken from his decades before hand. “Oh and The Viper is on the verge of figuring out who you really are Hunter. You know what he will do if he finds out” spoke Shane informing the king that the horseman who was responsible for the death of so many members of the Helmsley family was on the verge of working out the king was indeed one of them

“What did you learn down there Shane? Tell me everything” quickly replied Hunter, ignoring the fact he was likely to be target by the Viper and it was also incredible likely that his death would come at the hands of the same man who had poisoned his family. Shane just looked on with a slight smile on his lips, knowing that his brother in law would least expect what was to come. “Spare me the suspense and just come out with it already” impatiently spoke Hunter, showing he just wanted to know the information in case their was a way of defeating his biggest enemies in them. 

“There is a prophecy, one that Finn appears to be taking rather seriously. And the stones your men confiscated from the Voodoo Prince, they are the key to destroying them. Each stone holds the power to counteract one of theirs. As for the Black Zodiac the ones involved in it will be empowered and the neither of them will survive it. The power it gives will eventually be their downfall” replied Shane, revealing the stones were the key for hunter to get what he wanted, just as the Black Zodiac would result in the deaths of those involved. Shane also handed over a piece of parchment, scribbled on it was the words of the prophecy. “It refers to you as well as him” added Shane before walking back into his chambers, a small smile on his lips, knowing he had distracted Hunter long enough for them to get into the castle. 

“What does this mean?” asked Hunter turning around to face his brother in law only to come to the realisation that he had left his company. “Shane!” shouted Hunter in an effort to find him and hoping he was close. When no response came but the echo of his own voice of the stone wall he knew that Shane was out of hearing range, although this did spark Hunter’s interest on where his brother in law could be going at this time of night and how he knew all this information when he was a prisoner. Was all the information in the underworld free for anyone to hear? Did they not keep secrets from their prisoners? If that was the case he would have sent some of his men to get captured a long time ago, especially if it meant information. 

Shane on the other hand had gone down the secret passages and had heard Hunter shout his name on several occasions, deciding not to say a word as he knew it would give away his position and allow Hunter to find the passages that Stephanie had so clearly not told him about. Not even the servants of the castle had told him how they get around the castle so easily and fast. A small smile appeared on his lips when he seen four men dismounting from their horses, each of them with a grimace on their features, especially from being in the mundane world once again. 

“Good to see you four were able to find your way into the castle again after so long” spoke Shane, he had made a deal with someone a long time ago, and now the time had come to hold up his side of the bargain. He had seen the wraith of her demons, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of hers, or even see it. After all the fiery warrior had never been afraid to call out those who had angered her or correct the mistakes they had made for them. “I made a deal with the Lass Kicker years ago, she would make sure no one outside the black tower was injured during the escape of the Queen and her protectors, where as he would be the one to overthrow the king of his own world.


	5. Chapter Five

The Zodiac had been completed. All that was needed now was for the Necromancer to say the enchantment that would give them the power. Out of the thirteen needed to make the zodiac only six were aware of the fate that awaited them. Kane had also returned to the side of the king, having been caught by Big Show along with several others members of the guard taking the stones. His identity have been discovered which also meant King Hunter would have gone over everything he had been told by the man in question, and also would want to located the three missing stones. 

“Are you sure you okay with doing this?” asked Nikki worried for her sister, who matched the eighth demon needed for the zodiac. The Dire Mother. Being the priestess of ice she lead the forces of ice creatures into battle, no mortal weapon could kill those who called her mother although they give the appearance they are dead, with the blueish skin and dead white eyes, they could walk and fight as if they were human. John Cena stood behind, he cared both for his wife and her identical twin, knowing if one was to suffer the other would too. 

“I’m sure, three of the horsemen are doing this as is our queen. Even some of our close friends in Paige, Alicia and Becky. If they can be strong and accept their fate then I can too. We both know the king would ask us to do something like this unless it was absolutely necessary” responded Brie, if she was honest, she was surprised to learn the queen herself and some of the most powerful demons when it comes to battle were also part of it, she knew there was a reason for it and accepted the power she would be given wouldn’t last long, although she was blissful unaware of the fate that awaited her and all involved in the zodiac. 

“She’s right, in all the time I have been serving as one of the many demons, Finn hasn’t once asked for anything like this. If what Kane was saying is right then this is the only way to combat the power of those stones” spoke John, he knew the king would never do anything like this unless there was no other choice. Like many of the others he was unaware of the consequences that awaited those who were bestowed with such power, or what was to come after it. It wasn’t long before the sound signalling demons had returned sounded. Both Brie and Nikki looked to each other then to John before walking to the throne room where the ones returning would no doubt be. When they got there they were met by the other demons, along with the horseman and the king with his queen in tow. Standing before them was none of than the four who had turned in the last decade and tried rather hard to be like the horseman. 

“Rusev, Sheamus, Wade, Alberto I wasn’t aware the four of you left” spoke Finn, looking to Morgan who seemed just as confused as he did. “Where did the four of you go?” asked Finn watching as they all looked at each other. AJ looked over to Jeff who silently signalled something to him, he knew then who the four would become, and what they were meant to do. He watched with the others as they tried to come up with something that would sound plausible to the one who had asked them the questions. 

“They are the league of nations. And will be the ones to betray us” spoke Matt from besides his brother, also having realised what the signal that his brother had given meant. Although both were to die, they had made a deal with the only horseman set to survive they would help before their time come to an end. They would use their power to make sure the king would survive for as long as possible and hopeful continue being the king they all knew him to be. Finn looked over to where Matt stood, he trust the Hardy brothers as his advisers and trusted their judgement more than most, except for Morgan’s, to him she was so much more than his wife and queen. She was the reason why he carried on even when he didn’t think he could. 

“Take them to the cells” responded Finn once again trusting the judgement of his trusted advisor. He knew he had to start planning for the inevitable, as AJ did. He had asked the king who the three to replace Randy, Dean and Seth would be, or if he had any say in who they would be. While also pointing out the three to replace them would have a lot to live up to due to the four of them being like brothers. To the point Seth had trusted them with a secret not even the king knew. Morgan stood up after that, a small smile on her lips. “Seth, Randy take Morgan back to her chambers, make sure she is safe there while I deal with the four who have returned” added Finn, wanting to know his queen would at least be safe both men in question nodded, following behind the queen when she went to the passage behind the throne. 

It wasn’t long before Morgan stopped in her tracks, looking down at her hands noticing they were beginning to shake. Both Randy and Seth had also stopped, although Randy had stopped out of curiosity, it wasn’t long before he heard the ear piercing scream of Paige. He knew then something was seriously out of place. When look over to Seth he seen blood coming from the side of his head just above the right ear, he could also several gashes and bruises appearing in different spots over his body. Seth hobbled over to Morgan knowing she was likely suffering similar to him, Randy too went over to her. Seeing blood seeping from a wound on her neck, like many he was never told how the queen came to despise her own family so much. 

“The soul stone” whispered Morgan, knowing which stone those in the mundane world were using. “Someone is using the soul stone” added Morgan, she knew it was that one. Randy looked at her he knew if that was the case then all of the demons who had suffered a horrific end would be experiencing their own demise or transformation once again. It was now Randy thanked the Queen for turning him while he was still a healthy human, his transition was painless it was just adjusting to being a powerful demon that was the hard part for him. Dean soon appeared, quickly leading them back to the throne room at the order of the king, he too had realised the mundane king had began to use the stones he still had procession. They knew he had the soul stone, and Finn had found out from Kane the only one he didn’t manage to retrive were the Power and Space stones as well as the one currently being used. 

“Those of you in the Zodiac, its time. The Mundane king has the Soul, Power and Space stones, he is using them. Which means you will the only ones who can destroy those stones and allow us to return to our full strength again” spoke Finn knowing what he was about to do was going to break a lot of hearts, his own included. The suffering it would cause would be unbearable but at least they would be free from the control of the mundane king and wouldn’t be at his or anyone’s mercy. 

“Are you sure about this” asked The Necromancer as he prepared for the enchantment he would have to cast, he watched with the others as those who had were the match to the thirteen needed stood in the middle of a huge circle, the recently rescued Cass included. He knew they didn’t have to be in order as they would all be given the same, the power they would be given would enchance their own to an unstoppable point. It would be their own power which would be their down fall. Kane stood the other side of the king, where as Brock stood just in front of him on the stairs to the thrones. 

“No, but its the only way to make sure we survive this” responded Finn, noticing the only horseman whisper something to the Warrioress, she only nodded in reply. Standing next to the Hardy Brothers. Finn had noticed Dean and Seth were stood either side of their queen, well also aware the only ones who knew they wouldn’t survive until the end was Matt, Jeff, Morgan herself, Seth, Dean and Randy, the others were unaware of their fate. The Necromancer found the page he was looking for in his book, he soon prepared himself for what was to come. 

“Genus antiquum viribus meis invocabam. Et Balor Devitt. A zodiaci procul et virtus, velle ad sacrificium tredecim, cum liber erit nigrum zodiaci. Dept mortis honos, et non erit. dabit eis potestatem in fugam vertere. Liberabo eas de relaxantur”chanted the Necromancer. As he did a strong howling like wind rushed through the halls of the underworld, shaking the stone walls and knocking things over. Finn looked around, noticing the area where the thirteen stood was changing from the normal stone colour, to a greyish one, as well as the circle around them being engulfed in flames. Each of the thirteen soon began to glow, first a white aura was around them, but that soon turned to a black one, when the Necromancer had finished the enchantment the place went back to normal, the glow around each member of the zodiac disappeared. 

“Is it done?” asked Finn looking at his wife standing there like the remaining members her eyes were closed. The Necromancer soon turned to him and nodded, signalling the ritual of sorts was complete. When they opened their eyes, their normal eye colour and been replaced with the colour the zodiac was named after. Black. Each of them soon disappeared, making their way to the mundane world to destroy the stones that was causing so much hassle, and in the case of Randy finish what he started centuries ago. It wasn’t long before their was blood curdling screams coming from the dungeon area, AJ smiled as he knew Becky had kept her word. “What the ….” spoke Finn upon hearing the screams, he soon went to investigate, only to see Becky had nearly decapitated one of them who had recently been put in the cells and all but ripped the heart out of another one. She soon disappeared joining the others in the mundane world. 

Back in the mundane world, King Hunter and Queen Stephanie, were more than happy to have worked out what the stones were for, more than excited to use them as it meant they would have some what control over what the demons of the underworld could do. Hunter was also slightly distant from finding out his close friend and advisor was actually one of the many demons, the man had given him helpful information and yet was the one who was working from within to also help Finn with his own plans. Was a he a double agent? 

“My King, demons have come to the country again” shouted Batista from the forts, finding it near impossible to believe since they had already used the Space stone to prevent them from crossing over. “Something is different about them, they appear more powerful than before” added Batista, seeing how they were moving wasn’t like anything he had seen before, Roman stood next to him, recognising some of them and also dreading what was to come. Hunter was about to join them on the forts when one of the Demon’s appeared in front of him. The black eyes with the signature green glow to them, Stephanie was about to run to her husband when her brother grab hold of her arm. 

“NO” shouted Stephanie, realising who the demon was and what he was going to do “Shane let go off me, I have to help him” cried Stephanie struggling against her brother’s hold, trying her hardest to get to her husband and the king before it was too later. “Hunter, Run” again shouted Stephanie, she knew if she couldn’t get to him then she may as well scream at him to move away from the demon. It wasn’t long before another demon appeared, and another could be heard screaming. The fiery haired demon quickly grabbed hold on the glowing stones that were laid on on the alter type thing, holding them in her hands until they exploded from the raw power that was radiating of her. 

“I know who you are” spoke Hunter, looking into the pure black eyes of the demon stood before him. “You’re the Viper Randy Orton, you are the one who has been actively seeking my family for centuries” added Hunter finally accepting that it was indeed a demon who was responsible for the pain and suffering his family had been put through over the time since he had first appeared. “They were innocent, as am I. They did nothing to you” continued Hunter, noticing how Randy didn’t even flinch, instead he just stood there looking at the mundane king. 

“The first ones ripped my family away from me because of a stupid idea they had. This country was named after, named them hero’s for nothing. I swore I would wiped your family line from existence, now your the last one with the Helmsley name” replied Randy revealing he was all to aware the man had a family, but his children had taken their mother’s last name rather than his, an act that had saved their lives. In a blink of an eye, Randy grabbed hold of the kings arm quickly biting his wrist and injecting his deadly poison into the blood stream of the king. Shane let his sister go after that, proving to the one he had made a deal with that he could keep up his end of the bargain they had made years prior. 

It wasn’t long before Morgan appeared shortly followed by none other than the torn prince himself, Morgan in her true form and Seth appearing as he did at the point of near death, Shane smiled rather evilly when he seen them, quickly figuring out how they had managed to enter the mundane world from their own one when the stones had been used. He looked to where Roman and Batista were, knowing what they were seeing were just astro projections of the ones that were still trapped in the underworld. It wouldn’t be long before the those projections turned into the actual demons. 

“They are the ones who matched the Zodiac” spoke Shane just loud enough for a Stephanie and a slowly dying Hunter to hear him, they all knew if that was true then the prophecy was coming true and there was nothing anyone of them could do about it. Roman come down from the forts alone side the others up there, stopping in horror when he seen the Queen standing there, and Seth by her side. He had seen the demon form of the girl they held prisoner once and never wished to see it again, yet here he was staring at her in horror. 

“You’re right we are. However your plan has failed. The league of nations only has two members now” spoke Becky, revealing she was all to aware of his plan to begin with, Shane looked at her in shock, as he was convinced she was non the wiser about it. “You didn’t think Jeff would be able to see what you were doing, you came to us, it was fairly obvious when you asked all those questions” spoke Becky revealing that Jeff’s visions had allowed him to see who it was that was likely to be the man to try and take over as King. She also knew that the throne he wanted wasn’t the one that belonged in the Underworld. It was the one his father overlooked him on in favour of his younger sister. 

“I just wanted what was mine. The throne to this country” shouted Shane, revealing he had also turned against his own sister and brother in law. “I was raised to be king, yet when I come of age, dad just said you were the one he chose as his heir. He left the throne to you, without giving a second thought of me or how I would feel” continued Shane, pointing to his sister when he shouted you. Stephanie looked on in horror that her brother would betray her because of something their father had done. “I was never captured, I knew there were some who wanted to stop you, so I figured the fastest way to get what I wanted was to team with the enemy. In this case Finn” finished Shane revealing he was the one who told them about the Black Tower, all of the prisons Morgan and her protectors had been held in as well as the secret passages in and out of the castle.


	6. Chapter Six

The power stones had been destroyed and Helmsley Country was in a state of despair, their king was slowly dying, their Queen had been betrayed by her own brother and the demons involved in the black zodiac were wrecking havoc wherever they went. No one human or demon was powerful enough to stop them. The other demons had been able to step foot in the mundane world again once Becky had destroyed the stones with the power she had been given. Finn had given had handful of demons the task of finding the thirteen, having told each one tasked the outcome that was to come. He seen the look Nikki had given him upon learning the fast approaching fate of her sister and all those involved in the zodiac. 

Upon entering the mundane world once again Finn was shocked to see what had become of the place known as Helmsley, smoke rose high from the stone walls of the city, as did the horrified screams of the residents who called the place home. Part of the wall had been blown away where as there was a strong smell of wood burning and death in the air. Finn looked over to Kane and The Necromancer, he knew they would be destructive but didn’t think they would near enough annihilate an entire city and the surrounding villages. When he looked to the ground he could see a stream of blood mixing with the mud as the rain tried its hardest to wash it away as well as put the burning flames out. 

It wasn’t long before they caught sight of one of the horseman, a small smile appearing on AJ lips as he rushed of towards the man who had effectively become the Lunatic, using his speed to get to him faster. When he did he smiled at him cautious of what he would do and also checking the pulse of the poor soul he had gotten hold of, finding he was still alive but just barely. He soon took several weary steps towards Dean. 

“Dean, you have done the task” spoke AJ, directly to the man in question, “The stones have been destroyed, its time to come home, where we all belong” added AJ, noticing Randy had appeared, his black eyes alight with the normal green glow. He knew from looking at the Viper, the man had finally succeed in his centuries long mission of wiping out the Helmsley Line. “Come on, you both know the fate in which awaits you, I don’t like it either but I would at least be at peace knowing you guys went in our own domain rather than this wretched mundane one” continued AJ, hearing the loud scream of Nikki shouting one thing in particular. Brie

The three had followed her voice finding her a few streets over, John Cena was kneeling on the floor just behind her, where as Nikki herself was sat crossed legged on the ground, Brie’s head resting in her arms as her upper body was resting on Nikki’s legs. Both girls had tears in their eyes, Brie having figured she was losing strength and had thrust worked out her fate was sealed as soon as King Hunter had learnt of the Black Zodiac and the Power Stones. 

“Its okay, I knew this would happen” whispered Brie, she knew her fate as she knew if she was close to death it wouldn’t be long before the others went as well. “I want to the end to be in our home, where I’m loved and feel comfort” added Brie again only a whisper and just loud enough for Nikki and John to hear her. Both of which nodded and used their power to return to the underworld. AJ soon looked to both Randy and Dean returning to their own domain with them in tow. He was surprised when he returned their to find Alicia, AJ Lee, Punk, Cass along with both Hardy brothers had also returned. Each of them slowly going back to normal which only meant their life force was also fading. 

“Where are the others?” asked Randy upon noticing there was four missing and the king. He worried as he knew the king wouldn’t leave his queen this time. Nor would he stand there and do nothing as she suffered. Brock looked around noticing the king wasn’t there and realised he hadn’t returned behind him as he said he would, more than likely he had gone looking for Morgan, since he had heard the cries of Nikki and knew almost instantly the end was near. 

Back in the Mundane world, Stephanie was on the stairs to her kingdom. Her slowly dying husband in her arms, both looking around at what had become of their kingdom, the blood that was running down the stairs from where their soldiers had been slaughtered where they stood, the flames that licked at the fatched roofing of the houses, as well the screams and cries of pain and sorrow mixing together with the sound of homes collapsing and treasured memories being lost. Roman and Batista had thrust far survived determined to protect their queen, although they were unaware of how many demons remained behind as they had seen some disappear and other calling for another. 

Both of them looked around just in time to see the girl who had been held in the black tower for a century appear. They quickly alerted Stephanie, Hunter and a handcuffed Shane of her presence. Knowing she was their for a reason. They knew she was the Demon Queen, however only one of them had seen her demon form. Seth too appeared, just behind the one he called queen like he was still protecting her even when he knew neither of them would survive to see the sunrise again. 

“Can we fight our true nature?” asked Morgan, looking directly at the five she had gone over the place looking for. “Become something we are not. Can we use our light to conceal our darkness?” again spoke Morgan, appearing to confuse those in front of her, although Seth stood behind her with a smile, knowing what she was going to do. “To bury the demon below. For a century you people kept me locked away. Always wondering how I could be the queen who opposed you. Now with what remains of my time I will show you my true form so you will never forget who the true demons are” added Morgan, before closing her eyes and whispered something. The ones around her watched as her mundane look melted away, being replaced with form of Devitt, the queen of all demons. “If a human created me the demon queen, then which is worse, the demon or the human?” asked Morgan before disappearing, knowing her companion would know where she was going and most likely explain to them she was once no different from them, just like he wasn’t. 

“Two words forever colliding in our heads. Both of us were born human. You family invaded and killed mine, they spared me until I came of age then spent years torturing me for their own entertainment. Morgan on the other hand Finn fell in love with her but was willing to spend what time he had with her as a mortal. Her uncle the creator of power stones is the reason she became immortal. His plan backfired and she was caught in the crossfire, Finn turned her to prevent her suffering a slow death as we all do now” spoke Seth before leaving the five shocked to hear the queen they had come to hate was once human just as they are. 

“Shane, I think you have some misconceptions about me, what you call disrespect I call honesty, what you call arrogance I call confidence and what you call ignorance I call that irony” come a voice that echoed around, seemingly having no source but being directed and the one who had betrayed his own family, and everyone who had loved and trusted him. “I know your history Shane, but do you know mine? Do you know about the legends and myths? Do you know about the Tuatha De Danaan? who burned her ships once they landed ashore so there would be no chance of retreat” came the voice again, he was well aware of everything the man in question had done and had planned, but appeared to be completely unaware of the who Finn really was, of the demon in which he could be come. “How about my name sake Finn MacCool? He was a giant who threw a piece of Ireland into the sea, it made the Isle of Man. He was a hero who stabbed himself with his own poisonous spear to survive the sleeping song of Aileen the burner and save the city of Tara” continued the voice, Hunter had recognised who was and now put two and two together, realising it was Shane all along who had been fuelling the war between the two worlds. 

“And what about the monsters Shane? The Dullahan? What about the Banshee’s Shane? who’s wails signal the end, do you hear her screaming?” asked Finn now appearing, with Paige to his right and Becky to the left, as if on cue Paige let out an ear piercing scream that could wake the dead, forcing Shane to quickly cover his ears, realising no one else could hear her screaming. 

“And what about the worst of them all? The demon king. Balor. Do you know who Balor is Shane? Do you know what he does? When his evil eye opens the world ends. First the grass burns, then the seas boil, the air catches fire and all of humanity falls” spoke Becky from the side of the king, smiling when she seen the confusion take over Shane’s face, it had clearly registered to him they were all to aware he wanted to take over both worlds, his own and theirs. Yet he appeared to be confused as to how they knew or even figured it out. Appearing to forget they had two in their ranks that could see future events. 

“These are not just stories Shane, they’re a source of power. When a warrior enters a great battle when he knows his limbs and his flesh are not enough. He can tap into the power of these creatures and become something greater than himself, he can be come a myth” continued Finn, knowing his own battle was yet to come, and his power for the battle was that of love for his queen and the one person he knew he had competition for. “Now I know you have your demons Shane, but you have never seen a demon like this. Soon you will meet the demon king” finished Finn, disappearing into a poof of black smoke, along with the two who had stood at his side, once again returning to his own domain. 

Seth had rejoined Morgan in the place where it had all began for the pair of them, the middle of the forest that ran near by to the city and the many villages that had been laid waste to. Seth looked around seeing her standing near the small river which flowed almost silently through the forest pretty much unknown the people who were around or visited the wooded area. He knew she had returned her for the end. He slowly went and stood next to her, knowing she knew which ones had already lost their battle to survive the power they had been given. 

“If I am to die, then I want it to be here. The place where my mortal life came to an end” spoke Morgan, noticing as Seth’s eyes returned to normal, much like he did with her, she had once again taken her mundane form. “Promise me you’ll stay with me until the end?” asked Morgan, he was her most trusted friend, he had served her loyally like Randy had, since the day she had turn him. Knowing he would always be there whenever she needed him. 

“Always my queen” replied Seth, catching her as she fell. Knowing she was growing weaker by the second, she was already cold to the touch and was no longer able to stand on her own too feet. He soon sat on the ground before he fell down, leaning against a near by tree with Morgan leaning again him. He smiled slightly. He had by now figured out all of them would be weakened but would die in the order they were in the Zodiac much like the queen herself and figured. “I love you Morgan, forever” whispered Seth, feeling her hand fall from his as her strength finally failed her. He softly kissed the top of her head, tears leaving wet tracks down his cheeks, he too soon let out one final breath, before dying too. 

“Brie” screamed Nikki, as her identical twin wouldn’t wake up, she looked peaceful, and appeared to be sleeping, although Nikki and John both knew that wasn’t the case. “Brie wake up please, I need you please wake up” called Nikki tears streaming down her cheeks, she didn’t want to lose the only person who had truly understood her, and one of the people she would be lost without, she knew nothing would be the same. John wrapped her in his arms, tears in his own eyes at losing someone so close to his heart. Finn soon appeared, knowing if Brie had gone then it was too later for his own wife and for the only other besides her who hadn’t returned. The Necromancer carefully place his hands over Brie, saying a spell and making her body disappear, a stone statue of her appear with the others. 

“They will also become legends and myths now. And will truly live forever” spoke the Necromancer, placing a soothing hand on the Fire Priestess shoulder, he knew if the Ice Priestess had perished then so would although those who had called her mother. Life would be hard to adjust to for them all. “Bray has gone out in search of Seth and our Queen, although he already knows they too have perished” spoke The Undertaker, he knew it was going to be hard, especially since so many powerful demons had been lost but more so for the final battle Finn himself would have to endure. Most of them knew he no longer had the will to live on.


	7. Chapter Seven

As the other demons began to perish from the power they had been given, Bray went back to the mundane world in search of the Torn Prince and his Queen. Knowing Finn wouldn’t rest or even think about anything else until they were found and returned to where they belonged. He had gone all over what remained of Helmsley and the small villages that surrounded it. As well as placed a small curse on Shane for the part he had played in the downfall of so many powerful and family like demons. There was nothing to stop AJ from running havoc on the place now, nor was there any ties to hold back Finn from destroying the city and the country if he wished. The only person who prevented him from doing it in the past was now missing and amongst the dead. 

It wasn’t too long before Bray remembered Morgan’s origin story, it was somewhat of a legend to the younger demons, but it was known truth to those who had been around when she had joined them a millennia ago. He soon went to the forest, remembering the small town of Shadow-stone, which ran along the river, it was the birth place of Morgan and the original capital of the county. He knew that was the city where the Rollins Family had ruled from and the place where both Seth and Morgan had been born, where both of their mortal lives had come to an end. Upon entering the ruins of the old haunting looking town, he felt a shiver go down his spine, so many memories were in this place for both of the missing duo, he knew now if they were anywhere then it was there. 

Bray searched around each of the small cottages and little town houses, coming up empty handed each time, until he laid eyes on the castle, that peaked over the tree line but like the rest of the buildings was a crumbling and ruined mess. He could hear the rushing water of the river and near by waterfall. It wasn’t long before he spotted the duo near the bridge of the castle, leaning against the tree trunk that had replaced a stone pillar. He slowly walked over to them, checking for a pulse just in case they had survived a little longer than the rest due to being more powerful. He lowered his head when he found none, but smiled at seeing how they were. Morgan leaning on Seth, her head on his shoulder. Seth had his arm around her waist holding on to her hands, his head leaning against hers. Both seemed so peaceful and like the others appeared to be sleeping. He soon placed a hand on both of them, using his power to transport them back to the place they belonged. 

He soon appeared in the room with the three members of the horseman left. Dean having quickly taken hold of Morgan, placing her on the bed, AJ doing the same with Seth, making sure they were next to each other. Bray soon left the room without uttering a single word and knowing the two other horseman to be involved in the zodiac would soon join the queen and their already dead companion in Seth. It wasn’t long after Bray left, Randy held a hand over his heart, for the first time in almost eight centuries feeling it beat at a fast pace. He took the seat that was at the foot of the bed. Looking to AJ before over to Dean and finally at Seth and Morgan smiling at the latter two. 

“We’ll meet again one day” whispered Randy before going limp, AJ looked on tears coming to his eyes, he really did hate those in the mundane world who had found out about those god forsaken stones, as it had lead to the deaths of those he considered family and one of the people he had being blindly loyal to for almost two centuries. For the first time in all that time, he knew he was going to be alone, just as he knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before Dean too would give in to the calling of peace that was no doubt ringing around him. 

“He loved her you know, she was more than just a beloved queen to Seth. She was the one who gave him his immortality, a reason to live, she was the reason he fought. He lived in hope she would leave Finn and be with him” spoke Dean, remembering when Seth had told him, he was surprised at first but understood it, she was the only one who had truly understood him. “She still needs us, all of us. It hurts to have to say goodbye brother, but our queen comes first as she always has” added Dean, hugging AJ one last time, before going to the bed and lying the other side of Morgan. She was to be without her protectors in death. But in the place of Bray, Undertaker and Kane would be himself, Seth and Randy. AJ put his head down in respect of them soon after, doing one thing he was sure Finn would notice and ask questions on. He placed the ring Morgan had wore so proudly on a chain placing it around Seth’s neck, taking the black band around Seth’s wrist placing around Morgan’s. A small smile took over his lips at seeing them, he knew deep down Seth loved Morgan in more than a friendship way. Dean’s words had only confirmed that. 

“Karl, Luke, Braun” called AJ, not leaving the room. He had made a pact with the three he called brothers a long time ago. Plus Dean was right, Morgan did still need them. It wasn’t long before the three in question appeared, each bowing their heads in respect for the four who had perished. Also noticing it appeared neither the king or the necromancer knew of their passing. “You three with Brock are the horseman now. No matter what protect the king, make sure they didn’t die in vain. Make sure our queen didn’t leave us for no reason. She would have wanted Finn to carry on even if she couldn’t, make sure he remembers why he has to carry on” spoke AJ, knowing he was worrying the three he had called for, the concern in their eyes gave it away. They nodded none the less, leaving the room shortly after. Knowing AJ was going to do something. It wasn’t long before the Necromancer came to the room seeing the four look so peaceful. 

“I will grant your wish, as I know you wont be able to go on knowing you broke the pact you made with them. She would be proud AJ. Above all else you showed loyalty” whispered the Necromancer. Waving a hand in front of AJ, watching him drop to the floor with a lifeless thud. He quickly scooped the youngest of the horseman into his arms, placing him on the other chair at the foot of the bed. “Now your reign has ended Queen Morgan Devitt. May you finally be at peace sweet child” added the Necromancer, before once again waving his hands over the five of them making their bodies disappear and a statue of each of them appear in the throne room, where they belonged. 

Finn had been informed of Morgan’s passing, he looked away from Bray and to the statue of her the Undertaker had erected with his magic. He soon went over to it, wanting nothing more than for the statue to turn into the woman it was to memorialise. He already felt his heart break when he knew she had left him in the world alone, it only hurt worse now, when he knew there would be no way to reunite with her other than death. Finn had asked Bray where he had found her, knowing the man was likely to be hesitate to tell him, due to finding the other man who loved her as much as him at her side. 

“In the ruins of Shadow-stone, the birth place of the both of them, and the place where their mortal lives came to an end at the hands of another” responded Bray after a few minutes of silence, that felt more like an eternity with the deafening silence surrounding them. “She is safe now Finn, free from the torment she suffered, free from the pain. She will never be used against any of us again. She is finally at peace with the horseman at her side to protect her, where Undertaker, Kane and myself could not. She would want you to continue on” spoke Bray, knowing Finn just wanted to be reassured Morgan didn’t suffer any more. Although there was one more sacrifice the king would have to make. One that would be the most difficult he would have to face. Only the Undertaker was aware of this besides the two of them, as well as the outcome of it. 

“She was and still is my queen Bray. How am I supposed to live on knowing I will never be able to get her back. Knowing she had to die so the demon race could live. She was my wife. The person who taught me to love again, after three millennium’s of being a cold hearted monster” replied Finn, revealing through his words just how lost he was without his queen by his side, knowing there was nothing but death that could reunite them. Nikki had appeared by Bray’s side hearing the words her king had spoken, it brought her even more sorrow to know the queen too had died from it, she had hope that at least the queen and the three horseman would survive due to being so powerful. 

“The same way I am to carry on without Brie, the same way Renee has to live without Dean, the same way Carmella has to go on without Cass. The same way all of us who have lost someone we held close to us will carry on” spoke Nikki in reply, forcing Finn to see, there were others who had lost someone they loved more than anything due to the power of the zodiac. “We all know they died to make sure we could live, so we choose to live what time we have left in their memory, because we know that’s what they would have wanted. Morgan wouldn’t have wanted you to just give up, she knew you are the only one who can lead us, she would want you to carry on, just like Brie would want me to, just like Dean would have told Renee to do. Just like they would have all told their loved ones to do” added Nikki before walking over to her sister’s statue, seeing her smiling face looking back at her. It wasn’t long before she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking around to see Finn. 

“You’re right, its just the choice I have to make. If I face Shane and win then I give up my last chance of being with her again, I will live on as a true immortal. Not only that I will also being forfeiting her chance and that of the horsemen to live again. If I face Shane and lose, then he will take my place as king, and I will be reunited with her and all those we love, but sacrifice the peace and happiness of the rest of you. Its a hard choice to make” spoke Finn, revealing why he was struggling with what happened and the upcoming battle. Finally informing someone else of the sacrifice he would have to make. Nikki looked to Finn, hugging him shortly after, but knowing he was the only one who could make the decision. The only one who could face Shane and decide the fate of them all. It wasn’t long after that she left. Finn once again turned back to the statue of Morgan, only just noticing one of AJ stood next to the one of Dean. 

“He asked for death, so he wouldn’t live with the guilt of breaking his pact. He will protect her now along with Seth, Dean and Randy” spoke the Undertaker, revealing he had granted the request of AJ, allowing him to join his brothers and protect the queen. “I may not be able to bring them back, but I can do one last thing for you, before you face Shane” added the Undertaker, noticing Finn smile slightly. He knew the time for the battle was drawing nearer, just as he knew the likelihood of Shane surviving after everything he had caused were low. Finn used his power as the king to send a signal to all remaining demons, including the loved ones of those who had perished. Signalling it was time to return to the mundane world. He knew where he wanted this last battle to take place. 

Upon entering the ruins of Shadow-stone, Finn sent another signal this time to the man who would stand before him. The one who had caused so much pain and suffering. Shane. Although Finn would never admit it, he didn’t hate Stephanie or Hunter, they were just porns in the game. Yes they had kept his queen away from him but at least he could live with the hope he could see her again, where as Shane had taken her away from him, with no hope of being able to reunite with her. There was no power in either world strong enough to bring the ones he loved back. Finn watched with Bray as the demons made camp in the old ruins, only a few knowing the meaning it had to the king. 

Bray soon left when he noticed the necromancer motioning for him to come over, he was in the ruins of the castle, where two lives had come to an end in the past. Bray followed noticing the new four horseman had taken his place at Finn’s side, a small smile appearing on Bray’s lips to see how serious the four took the job AJ had bestowed upon them, and the title that came with it. Protecting Finn was no easy task, neither was carrying the legacy that come with the title of Four Horseman since the previous four were feared by near enough all in the mundane world, people would scream in terror at hearing their individual names, let alone the one they shared together as a small team. 

“The battle nears, our king will have to embrace his true nature to win. He has already told Shane he will meet the true form of the demon king. My visions show me he will win his battle, but in doing so he will make the sacrifice he never wanted to make. His happiness” spoke the Necromancer, looking over to where Finn stood, knowing in order to make sure the others who called him king survived and lived on peacefully and in happiness he would have to give up his own. “I said I would do something for him, so he could see her and the horseman, a way to motivate him. They are the ones who will never return to us as the demons we knew them but I can do something to make sure they live again. It requires our combined power to do it” added the necromancer, seeing a small smile appear on the lips of the voodoo prince knowing he had probably figured out what he had in mind. 

“At least he will be able to see them again. As would all those who lost them” responded the Voodoo prince knowing what the necromancer had in mind. Like most of them he was aware there was no power strong enough to bring them back. It wasn’t long before they began to hear the sounds of twigs snapping and horses running through the near by trees. All the demons knew there was a high possibility neither of those who lived near the forest now a days knew of the ruins of the once great city hidden there.

Bray and The Undertaker, placed the things they would need in the castle, before joining their king and the other demons who come to witness the battle that was destined to take place between the man who called himself the rightful king of Helmsley and their own king in Finn, all knowing there could only be on victor this time. It wasn’t long before Finn walked from the river bank near to the castle, he knew this was his ground, he knew it better than anyone. It wasn’t long before he stood in front of those who called him king, smiling slightly while noticing the Necromancer and the Voodoo prince begin to chant something at near enough the same time. 

“My friends and family. I apologise to all of you for not fighting to bring Morgan home when I had the chance before. As I apologise for not telling you the fate of those who were in the Black Zodiac. I was dishonest and a fool, because of my stupidity you all lost someone you loved dearly and lost some faith in me. I stand here before you right now, not as your king, but as the demon you chose all those years ago. I stand here before you as nothing more than Finn Balor” spoke Finn, apologising for the mistakes he had made in the past and the outcome of those mistakes. He knew what he was going to say next was likely to make some of them uneasy. “This man Shane McMahon, wishes to replace me as your king, to rule over you, to take away your peace and happiness. To destroy everything you know and love, and replace it with something of his own mundane world. He seeks to use you all to make himself immortal. I failed you all once before, I will not fail again and I fight for all of you, and for our loved ones who are no longer with us” continued Finn smiling when he seen some of them smile at him, he knew out of all of them, only a few knew of his sacrifice, the one he was going to make to ensure they suffered no more. 

Finn turned to face those from Helmsley, Shane in particular, smiling a sadistic smile as he crouched down, placing his left hand on the ground. It wasn’t long before his skin changed, as did his hair and eye colour. He was no longer in his mundane form but the true nature of the Demon King, of Balor. Shane looked on not sure what to make of the creature his opponent and rival king had turned into. He thought Finn was joking when he said Shane himself would meet the Demon King, he was seeing now that wasn’t the case and the man was being serious. 

“Your not afraid are you Shane?” called Finn from his spot in front of all the demons. “There isn’t much chance you’re going to get away from me. I’m the demon king after all. You wanted my throne now you have to fight me for it” again came the voice of Finn, his eyes now turning black with the green colour where the normal eye colour should have been, the green soon settled on a dark yellow. “This is the demon I hide, the one all of these fine creatures chose as their king, and the one who will prevail through all obstacles put before him” added Finn, knowing the man stood before him only had mere mundane weapons to use as a form of self defence. The blades and daggers, another mundane had made, wouldn’t match the raw power and emotion of the true form of the Demon King. 

He smiled slightly when he seen the realisation dawn on the features of Shane, as the odds of him surviving it or even lasting more than ten minutes against the king in question hit him. It became increasingly obvious to Shane, his younger sister in Stephanie had already worked it out, he would only last longer than those few minutes if Finn wanted him to, if he wanted to play with the man before delivery the obvious fate. A small smile appeared on her lips at knowing her brother would get what he deserved for all the pain he had caused on his quest for power and to claim what he saw as rightfully his. It wasn’t long before Shane wearily dismounted from his horse, watching the expression of his younger sister, surprised when it didn’t change from the smile she had there before. He had by now figured she knew what was likely to happen. 

“I am Shane McMahon, for six centuries my family have ruled the country. We have kept you demons at bay, and given these people peace and security. I was merely following the traditions of my family” loudly exclaimed Shane, seeing the way the ones called demons looked back at him, especially the one who’s hands lit up with fire when he spoke the words. Finn on the other hand just look on with an unreadable expression, his eyes just locked onto Shane, like he was a predator watching his prey before attacking. Both the Undertaker and Bray smiled when they stopped chanting and looked up, to see the five who Finn would be giving up to allow the rest who called him king, their happiness and peace.

“You’re family, destroyed this peaceful town and mascaraed anyone who showed their allegiance to mine. The true rulers of this country. They raised me only to torture me for their own entertainment” came the voice of one of the horseman, Finn looked around upon hearing his voice, seeing Seth appearing from the trees, fading in as he come from the spot where the sunlight was. “At least your sister was smart enough to know when she was outmatched. She could have tried to get Morgan back as a prisoner but knew there was no point, she allowed her loyal subjects to live rather than to send them to their deaths. Even King Hunter didn’t try and get her back or fight the fate he knew awaited him” added Seth standing just to the left of Finn, who was still crouched down on the floor. 

Finn soon looked around him, seeing Dean and AJ to his right as well as Seth and Randy to his left. He also knew from where Seth and Randy were standing they were waiting for someone, they were here so that meant Morgan too would appear at some point. It wasn’t long before Finn worked out, this was what the Necromancer was referring to, when he said he would be able to do one last thing for the king before he went into battle. As the sun rose through the sky the forest came alive with the light, the ruins of the once great town became more clear as did the figure of the now dead demon queen. 

“It’s easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today” came the voice of Morgan, each of the demons there turned to look at where her voice came from, seeing her almost ghostly figure near the entrance to the castle. “But there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you feel all alone, and that’s when hope is needed the most” continued Morgan as she walked passed those who had called her queen, she stopped in front of those who had lost someone they loved, when she spoke some of her words before walking once again, this time standing in front of the man who was her husband and king. Finn stood up almost instantly, unsure of how to feel about this. “No matter how bad it gets, or how lost you feel. You must promise me to hold on to hope and never give up” spoke Morgan directly to the king. He nodded slightly to her, before she stood between him and Seth, her rightful place.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dead have fallen, their loved ones broken, eight shall return, five memories remain. Return the Queen and the four Horsemen to the realm of the living. Forever parted, forever alone. Let them live again, let them live again. May they return in peace and together always and forever – English Translation to the spell cast.

The Necromancer and the Voodoo Prince smiled a satisfied smile when they seen the spell they had cast worked. The five who would are destined to be separated from the ones who love them forever appeared and stood either side of the king. Of Finn, of Balor. Like the past few centuries Seth stood beside the women he had called queen, where as Randy did the same with the king. Swapping places with Dean in the process. Shane looked on unsure what to make of the situation, Stephanie dismounted from her horse, Roman and Batista either side of her. She like many from Helmsley had been demanded by Shane to be there, to watch as he fought against the Demon King, and over come his greatest challenge yet and become the king of both realms. She also knew like the demons before did the five to appear had passed on, only being there through the power of two of the present demons

“What are we waiting for? You know I desire the throne of the underworld as well as my domain” confidently spoke Shane, making his point known and standing there like a proud solider, complete with the arrogance and other traits of being obnoxious and prideful. Finn only smirked in response looking one more time at the horseman and his queen before calling on the power of the demon king and using the magic that came with it. Disappearing and reappearing shortly after behind his enemy. Laughing menacingly as he did so. The mind game of the demon king had began, no one had beaten them or Finn yet thrust the chances of Shane a mere mundane of doing so were lower. 

Shane swung his sword around quickly hoping to injure the man who stood in his path, but every time he did he was met with the empty place where Finn had previously been stood, losing a little more hope each time and a little more faith in his own abilities and skills. He could still hear the low and menacing laugh and chuckles from Finn echo around him as he could still see each of the demons stood there unmoved from their positions. Although Shane had noticed three of them had started to do something. 

Bray and the Undertaker had once again began to chanting and Nikki’s hands had come to life with a fiery glow, as she watched the two kings battle each other for supremacy. She knew what Finn’s intentions were if he won, but could only guess what horrors Shane had in mind if he happened to be successful in his quest to become king of the demon domain like he was of his own. Nikki looked around noticing the ghosts of those who be the sacrifices in a sense began to fade. 

“He’s tapping into the power of Balor” whispered Nikki just loud enough for John to hear her. He just looked between Finn and Nikki, wrapping his arms around the woman he had fallen for centuries ago, a small sad smile on his lips as he had been told by Nikki of the sacrifice Finn had to make to win. It also showed how much he cared for those who had called him king. John had also figured Finn was likely to be heartbroken and unsociable for a couple of decades due to losing the only person he had really loved for a millennia. He was giving her and the horseman up so the others he ruled over could have their peace and freedom, so they could keep their way of life. 

It wasn’t long before Shane let out a frustrated scream of sorts, trying to be faster in his movements and more unpredictable so he could catch the rival king off guard and hopefully defeat him. Renee watched on with tears in her eyes as the five ghosts disappeared completely, the last she saw of her husband was the familiar cheeky smile, she knew he was at least in peace. As he always told her if he was to go then he wanted to be with Morgan and those he called brother, a wish that had been granted via the black zodiac and the undertaker granting AJ’s wish of death. Nikki and Renee looked to each other shortly after, before nodding to the other. Renee positioned herself, where as Nikki held up her hands towards the place the two kings were in the midst of a battle. 

“You are the reason why we lost our friends and loved ones” shouted Renee, looking directly at Shane. Finn had realised what they were going to do and took a few steps back, allowing them direct access to their target. “You claim to be innocent before, but you betrayed your sister, your family and those who called you friend. You hurt those who couldn’t defend themselves for your own entertainment, now you can choke on what you did to them” added Renee, watching as a worried expression washed over Shane’s features, especially when he began to choke and cough, spitting out blood as he did so. Nikki used her power of fire and created a ring around the disgraced king, watching as the confusing and worry mixed together. 

“You wanted to face me to become king. But what you failed to realise Shane, I became the king because they chose me. They choose their king. If you say your the king and they don’t agree then you’re no king. They have to agree with you. Guess what they don’t agree” spoke Finn revealing he wasn’t the king because he was born to it, but because he was chosen by those he ruled over, they chosen him to be the one to lead them and he had taken the role seriously, knowing they wouldn’t have done it without a course to. “You took away a loved one from all of them. That doesn’t make you a king to them. That makes you a common enemy” added Finn turning to face Stephanie, giving her what was rightfully hers, the crown of Helmsley. 

“You’re not the king of Helmsley, he died at the hands of The Viper. You are not the rightful ruler of the mundane land either. That would be your sister Queen Stephanie” calmly said Nikki, knowing Shane had heard her when he looked around at her. If looks could kill then she would have been dead and buried. “She is more of a leader than you will ever be, she is kind, caring and fights when she has to but peruses peace when she knows there’s a chance. She could have sent her men to retrieve Morgan but knew it would be sending them to their deaths. She cared more for them than she did about getting her hostage back” added Nikki not intending on sparing the man in the circle of fire. She smiled when she seen Finn once again approach, walking through the flames to Shane, the man soon looked down knowing his time was coming to an end. 

“If you’re going to kill me then just do it already” spoke Shane, hissing in pain when Finn used the crawls, when taking hold of the back of his neck. Digging the sharp claws in the tender flesh there. He was pulled to his feet shortly after. It was now he realised no one from Helmsley tried to help him, instead they left him to the fate he had been dealt, or in the case of some of them, the fate he rightfully deserved. “You hear me just get it over with” shouted Shane, his mouth had become bloody from the claws in his neck. It wasn’t long before Finn started to walk towards the demons who had come with him, dragging a rather unwilling Shane behind him. 

“I’m not going to anything now, my revenge on you will be letting Nikki, Renee, Kim, Beth, Reby, Wade, Sheamus, Carmella and Wendy get their revenge on you for taking away someone they loved dearly. For taking away their partners” responded Finn, seeing Wendy appear to be shocked although she had lost her husband it wasn’t from the zodiac but his own choice. “AJ wasn’t part of the Zodiac but died when he ask to be with Morgan, Seth, Dean and Randy, to keep his promise. They died because of the zodiac” added Finn this time directly to Wendy, seeing her smile as he had recognised her husband chose to stay loyal and keep his pact, the four he chose had died because of being part of the zodiac. 

It wasn’t long before the seven girls and two men stood in a circle around Shane, they were about to do something when each of them suddenly stopped. Carmella turned to Finn quickly walking over to him and whispering something, a small evil grin on her lips as she did so. She seen Finn nod to her request shortly after. To which he used his power to send Shane back to their own domain, the underworld. Each of the demons soon returned there as well, apart from Finn, The Necromancer and The Voodoo Prince. Two of them had one more thing left to do where as Finn walked over to Stephanie. 

“Helmsley is yours, may we finally be at peace with each other” spoke Finn, seeing Stephanie smile back at him like she was agreeing to what he was saying. “I’m sorry for your husband’s death, but may the queen have a long and happy reign” added Finn giving something to Stephanie before returning to his place. He knew she would wonder what it was, but would likely figure it out eventually, he himself though she was the one who should have it as he no longer had use for the jewellery in question. 

“May Queen Morgan and the Horseman rest in peace, as we will now live in their memory as well as Hunter’s” replied Stephanie, sending her condolences to the Demon King for the loss he himself had suffered, she was a Queen without her beloved King and he was the Demon King destined to be without his one true Queen in Morgan. He nodded before disappearing through the portal he had created, leaving only Undertaker and Bray there in the ruins of the old castle, although no one seen them. The duo waited until they heard Stephanie and her loyal subjects leave the area, hearing her mention Helmsley had too many painful memories now as it was the place her happiness had been destroyed in so many ways. 

“Mortui ceciderunt suos solvatur revertetur octo quinque memoriam permanent. Redi reginae et quattuor equitum ad vivum regnum Chaldaeorum: In. Semper dividitur in sempiternum solus. Reviviscant, et reviviscant. Semper semper redeant cum pace” chanted both the Necromancer and the Voodoo Prince, the candles around them flickering as the wind picked up and bombared the ruins of the castle. They knew what the spell they were casting would do, and also what else would be returned along with it. They repeated themselves at least three more times, until the flickering candles were completely blown out by the unnatural winds. They smiled slightly only hoping what they tried to do worked, the duo soon returned to the underworld, the place they called home and the one place they knew would never be the same again. 

When they finally walked through the portal they were slightly surprised to see the sheer brutality one of the demons appeared to have on their victim. Hanging by his arms near the top of the cave was a beaten and rather bloody Shane McMahon. He appeared to be dazed and confused about where he was or even what happened to him. That soon changed when he started to struggle against the restraints that were keeping him in the air. He soon released a terrified almost blood curdling scream, he had by now figured his death wouldn’t come swiftly as he had expected it to but could take years and most likely be in a slow and agonising way. Whatever Finn and the ones who had lost someone they loved dearly seen fit. Either way he knew he would meet his fate and maker in the realm of the demons he had tried to rule over as their king. 

“Lets us hope our plan worked” spoke The Necromancer before walking away, shortly followed by the Voodoo prince, he knew if it didn’t work then there would be centuries of Finn moping around heartbroken over something he didn’t really have control of, over the death of his beloved Morgan, the woman who had taught him to love and be human. If the plan did work however, then Finn and the loved ones of the Horsemen would be able to see them again, although never be able to reunite with them as the spell they had cast had its limits as did the power source it which the pair of them had called up on to cast the spell in the first place. 

“Either way they will be at peace. They will either live again as humans in Shadow-Stone or will rest eternally together and become legends and myths amongst the younger and new generations. It’s just in one case we all get to see them again and in the other we suffer knowing they died to save our kind and were sacrificed to make sure we kept what we knew” replied Bray, knowing there was a fifty fifty chance of the spell they had cast working. Although they were both a hundred percent sure of how those who lost them would be in either situation. The two soon smiled and went to the throne room, there they were met with all the demons with a small lit torch in their hands almost like a memorial for the five they knew they were not likely to reunite with again. It was only now did Finn notice something odd about the stone statue of his wife and that of Seth. Although he didn’t say anything, preferring to remember his beautiful wife as she was rather than what he knew. 

Both Bray and the Undertaker were given the torches, and quietly instructed to say something for the five. Both nodding as it was the kindest thing they could do for Wendy, Kim, Renee and their king in Finn. They didn’t want to mention anything about the spell and get their hopes who when there was a possibility of it not working in the first place. The duo stood side by side with the four in mourning the Undertaker using his magic to make a few flowers appear most notably the black roses beneath the statue of the queen, a small smile appearing on Finn’s lips in the process. 

“Be at peace Morgan, my queen. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friends” spoke Finn just loud enough for those around him to hear, he soon left the room returning to the chambers he shared with Morgan for so long. Once there he took hold of her soft almost silky black cloak, holding it close to him as tears come to his eyes. He had so many memories of her and now they were all he had left. He had given up his chance to reunite with her and for the horsemen to return to their loved ones, all so those who called him king would be able to live in the way they had in the past.


	9. Chapter Nine

It had been almost five centuries since Finn had sacrificed his happiness to make sure those who called him King could live on in peace and with the life they had always known although it was clear they would have to rebuild their lives after losing someone close to them. A lot had changed in those five centuries, eight of the thirteen demons who had fallen during that time had returned to them, once more as demons and with the memories of their past lives. Becky once again being the fiery warrior who always spoke her mind to the king and Paige still able to kill a mortal man with just her scream. With Brie’s return her sister’s smile had returned again, as had the true power of the Fire Priestess. 

Finn’s demon form had also changed, he no longer appeared with red, black and white colouring but instead black and orange. It was a change not many had noticed before, only the horseman had each of them thinking he would go back to the normal colours, after a few decades the others began to notice too. It wasn’t until the Undertaker point out the change had happened after the death of the beloved queen, thrust in a way his demon form was also broken from the loss of someone he loved dearly and never really got to say a proper goodbye to. Bray and the Undertaker were starting to give up hope of the five ever being reborn again, they had searched the city Queen Stephanie of Helmsley had rebuilt all those centuries ago. Shadow-Stone. Hoping one day to see the familiar faces walking the streets yet each time they had come up empty handed and with a little less hope than the century before. 

As part of the deal Finn had made with Queen Stephanie, the most powerful demons could only set foot in the mundane world one year per century or if someone was to call up on them. For the other less powerful demons, they could return for one year every two decades. In return the demons would no longer be seen as the enemy but as a different species that could also call their world home while there. They could also use their power freely and witches would be free to stay in the mundane if they wished, having the power to go between worlds whenever they seen fit to. This year just happened to be the year the powerful demons could return to the mundane world. 

AJ Lee and Punk had married and taken up residency in the mundane world, helping Bray and the Undertaker with their plan and looking for the five during their time there. They were respected members of the community and many had called them the immortal lovers due to them never seeming to age. They had told stories of the demons and of course of Finn. Every year they celebrated the lives of their friends and the five everyone hoped to return on the day they had died. It had become a tradition of the small city, to the point everyone celebrated it even those who didn’t even know who Morgan, Seth, Dean, Randy and AJ were. They just knew they were important in some way. 

“Its good to see them you know, even if they don’t know they are the ones this day celebrates” spoke Punk, upon joining his wife of so many centuries at the door to their home. She was watching five young adults joining in with the celebrations. The Ambrose twins Dean and Morgan along with Morgan’s husband Seth Rollins and their close friends AJ Styles and Randy Orton. They had just thought their names were a coincidence, none the wiser of who they had previously been or that they were even reincarnations of those people. AJ smiled up at him, she knew Finn would be at least happy to see them although his former wife wouldn’t recognise him any more and in a twist of irony was now married to the other man who had loved her so dearly. 

“Bit of irony in there though. In Morgan’s previous life she was the Demon Queen and married to Finn our King. Now in this one she is married to the only person who loved her as much as he did. Seth” responded AJ, smiling slightly when she seen her husband think over what she had said, before smiling as well. She was right that was kind of amusing. “Bray and Undertaker should be here soon by this year they will bring Finn along now they have finally returned to the world of the living” added Punk, he knew as AJ did the only reason why Finn had yet to step foot in the mundane world was because he knew there would be nothing there for him. Just the memories of the people he had loved so much and the ones he had to lose. Just painful memories of the people he never got to say goodbye to. It wasn’t too much longer until the duo of Bray and Undertaker appeared in their living room, near the fireplace as they did every century. Hooded in black clad cloaks, small smiles on their lips at being able to see the pair who had permanent residence in mundane world. 

“Its good to see you two again. Finn sends his wishes as he normally does, and this” spoke Undertaker, holding on to the one thing Stephanie had returned to him before her death. He had given it to her as a sign of peace and respect. She had returned it to him when she knew her time was over, allowing him to have another reminder of his wife with him again, as she had said it rightfully belonged in his domain where it would be respected and treasured where as in her own one it would be lost and forgotten with time. AJ took the crown and looked out the window still seeing the five joining in with festivities like they were mere minutes before. 

“They have returned” spoke Punk upon seeing his wife looking between the crown in her hands and the girl in which it had once belonged to outside. “All five of them are here in the city, Randy is twenty six, he is married with two daughters of his own. AJ is a year younger at twenty five, also married and has four children of his own, three boys and a girl. Seth is pretty young aged twenty two, both Dean and Morgan are aged twenty one being twins. Dean is currently dating someone, but has a son called Moxley. Seth and Morgan married two years ago and have a daughter called Devitt” added Punk explaining who the five were now and if they were married and had any children together. Bray smiled upon hearing they had finally returned after so long, although he was surprised to hear how old they were, as it meant they had been born around the end of the previous century. The Undertaker soon disappeared a small smile on his lips that he could finally deliver good news to his king and so many of the others. 

“My King” called Undertaker upon arriving in the throne room, he could see the confusion in the eyes of so many of the others around there, Nikki and Brie along with Daniel and John, Becky with Sheamus. Even the four who had become the new horseman stood either side of Finn appeared confused as to why he was back so quickly. “Finn they have returned. Together again” spoke the Undertaker, seeing the almost forgotten smile of Finn’s appear, he quickly stood up and ran towards the Undertaker, wishing only to seem them again after so long. He knew if it wasn’t for the stone statues of them he would have forgotten what they looked like. The pair soon arrived at AJ and Punk’s home to which Finn quickly hugged the pair of them and thanking them for keeping a close watch for the five. 

“Is it true have they returned?” asked Finn, not wanting to get his hopes up. AJ and Punk only looked at each other before walking out the door, the remaining three following behind. Once they reached the festivities, AJ pointed the first one she located to them. Smiling when Finn whispered his name, as well as noticing who he had married. Like Kim and Renee. Wendy had asked for death not being able to bear losing her husband. Upon getting permission Finn had allowed the Undertaker and Bray to do as they wished. He smiled upon seeing she had found her beloved again in this life, happy once more and with children surrounding her. 

“Dean is over there with his partner and son” pointed Punk, watching as Finn followed where he was pointing to see Dean with a small baby boy in his arms, the woman he was with had her back to them, but they could see her long blond hair, and see she was well dressed. It wasn’t until she turned around did Finn recognise who it was. “Renee and Dean found each other in this life as well. Only this time got the family they deserved. A little guy called Moxley” added Punk, he knew the next bit of information concerning Dean was going to come as a surprise to the king. “Dean also has a slightly younger twin sister” continued Punk seeing the way Finn turned to look at him, only this time the man in question looked through the crowed until he found the dark haired young woman he was looking for. Pointing her out to Finn, Bray and the Undertaker. 

“Morgan” whispered Finn with a smile on his lips, his eyes also lit up at seeing her again, how her black hair blew slightly in the breeze and also had red and white flowers woven through it. How the black dress she wore fitted her figure so well. Even how she smiled when a two year old girl come running to her, like Morgan the girl also had black hair, although her skin was a little darker than Morgan’s. “Her eyes, there purple” spoke Finn not taking his eyes of her for fear she would disappear again. When he looked back at Dean and AJ he could see they still held their original eye colour, ice blue. 

“None of us truly knew her natural eye colour, and it appears the spell Bray and Undertaker used couldn’t distinguish it either, so it settle for the colour she used so often. Purple” replied Punk revealing why this version of Morgan had purple eyes rather than her natural dark brown eyes. Finn smiled upon hearing it. “The little girl is Devitt, her daughter” added Punk, once again seeing Finn’s smile get a little bigger upon hearing the name of the little girl. It wasn’t long before Seth appeared by Morgan, kissing her on the cheek and hugging the little girl, smiling the entire time. Finn knew what wasn’t being said but smiled none the less, he knew Morgan was in safe hands with him. 

“What about Randy? You said all five of them were back” asked Finn, his smile not fading, he knew they were happy and he couldn’t have asked for anything more than that, other than maybe they remembered who they once were and what each of them meant to him and the other demons. AJ looked around spotting him not long after, like Punk had done she pointed to the area she had spotted him at, watching as Finn looked in the direction, seeing Kim with him along with two girls, one appeared to be near the age of ten and the other around the same age as Dean’s son. “They are all so happy. AJ, Dean and Randy unwittingly found the person who loved them so much in their previous lives. And Morgan is in safe hands with the only other man that loved her as much as me. She’s happy with Seth” added Finn, not being able to stop smiling, after five long and painful centuries they had finally returned. 

AJ smiled when she waved them over, she knew Finn wanted to get to know them again. To be able to make a few more memories with them before he once again loses them. But he didn’t have the confidence to ask, so AJ had silently waved them over, knowing they would oblige as she was good friends with each of them. Randy was the first to appear, like normal being polite as he was to most people in the city, he was shortly followed by AJ, Seth, Dean and Morgan. Each of them smile, Dean even laughing at something, and Morgan looking as if she could punch him for it. 

“Alright Deano it wasn’t that funny and it could happen to anyone” spoke Morgan looking to her older twin who was near enough on the floor with laughter. He had already gone slightly red and was holding his ribs from where they had began to hurt. She tried to put a serious expression on but that only made him laugh more, which in turn caused her to shake her head and smile. “This is payback for when I did this to you isn’t it?” asked Morgan knowing it was most likely payback for when she laughed at him when he crashed into a door, not being able to stop in time. He soon nodded to her, then looked at the others quickly standing up when he seen three he didn’t recognise. 

“Randy, AJ, Morgan, Seth, Dean. These are Finn, Bray and Undertaker. They are close friends of ours from out of town” spoke Punk introducing the five to the trio, he smiled at how Finn couldn’t seem to take his eyes of Morgan. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by either of them. AJ Styles looked between Finn and Morgan a few times, trying to work out why he was staring at her, yes she was beautiful and had a usual eye colour but other than that he didn’t see any reason for the man to be staring at her. Punk soon snapped Finn out of it, seeing the way the much older man looked at him. 

“Sorry, you remind me of someone I used to know” calmly spoke Finn, apologising in case he had made Morgan feel uncomfortable in anyway. She nodded shortly after, picking up the dark haired girl who had appeared, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. A smile on her lips as she did so. “You all have a striking resemblance to some old friends of ours, it really is uncanny” added Finn looking at each of them, and remembering the demons they once were, and how different things had become after their deaths. Randy and AJ looked to each other knowing something was wrong with the three they had been introduced to, but didn’t say anything as they didn’t see it as their place to. 

“You look beautiful in that dress Morgan, it hides your bump well” spoke Randy, remembering when Seth had informed them all his wife in Morgan was once again expecting, he had smiled when he found out, as it meant they were finally happy. Especially with what happened when he and Dean were arrested, poor Morgan had almost torn the place apart not understanding why they were being accused of something they hadn’t done. Dean smiled too upon remembering being told by his twin she was once again with child. He could even remember how excited Devitt appeared to be when she learnt she was going to be an older sister. 

“Congratulations, Lady Rollins” spoke Punk, he had known each of them since they were children, watching as AJ and Randy played together and how Seth had befriended the twins at a young age only to fall in love with Morgan when they grew older and marry her. AJ soon congratulated them too, a smile on her pink lips at hearing how the small family was going to be extending. She soon sent them on their way again, not wishing to hold them up from the dancing and music they all loved so much. 

“Its good seeing them again, especially now we know Kim, Wendy and Renee found their partners again in this life” said the Undertaker, watching as Seth placed his hands on Morgan’s dress where her swollen stomach would be. He knew they were happy even when they didn’t know they were the ones the days festivities were celebrating. Bray watched as Dean picked up the little blond boy, spinning him in circles before hugging him, giving him something from his pocket. He knew like the Undertaker did, there was no way of getting them back as they had known them, but them being there as mortals and enjoying the life they had was something they were thankful they could see. Especially when they knew their spell had worked after all, that their power being immensely weakened for decades wasn’t in vain as they were beginning to believe. 

“They are free and happy, we could ask for no more than that my king. They also live again. You have a full year to get to know them before we have to return to our own domain, for another century” spoke Bray, knowing all Finn wanted was to have his queen back at his side and for things to return to how they once were. AJ and Punk looked at each other before nodding, giving Finn the crown that had once belonged to his version of Morgan, as well as the chains that belonged to the remaining four when he knew them as his horseman. 

“Maybe one day they will remember who they once were. But for now allow them to live in happiness, knowing that they will come again after this. Knowing that we have a full twelve months starting today to get to know each of them as mortals before we have to leave. Lets make some new memories with them and in the city of Shadow-Stone” spoke Undertaker, watching as Finn nodded and began to walk towards the festivities. How he looked at each of the four who were once the horseman and to Morgan, the woman who had previously been his queen. He smiled slightly as he remembered their wedding day, even when he remembered the day he had first met her. How innocent and pure she was compared to him, yet she still loved him even when she discovered who he really was. 

“For you” spoke Finn loud enough for Morgan to hear him over the music. “You remind me of my wife, the same hair and beauty” added Finn placing the black and red jewelled white gold crown in her hair, smiling when she didn’t try and remove it. Instead she thanked him with a smile, the same smile he had missed so much over the years, and also the one that reminded him of why he had continued on when he had lost her in the first place. It wasn’t long before Seth returned carrying his two year old daughter in his arms, he had seen the interact between his wife and the man who could keep his eyes of her, to him it was worrying as it was to Dean. When he reached them he was surprised when Finn held out a chain with small metal plating handing off the end. He look on in confusion as he placed Devitt on her feet, taking them in his hands. “Morgan here isn’t the only one who reminds me of someone I lost, you do too. A close friend of mine, I hated him once but realised how much I was lost without him when he left. Same with the other three members of the small group he was apart of” spoke Finn, in a way finally admitting what he had known all along. 

“It appears as if Finn knew about the love Seth bared for Morgan after all” whispered the Necromancer when he reached The Voodoo Prince. A smile on his lips at how well the king had hidden it for eleven centuries including the six where they were alive and with him as his Queen and one of the Horseman. “He did his knowledge of it for so long” added the Necromancer, just noticing something about the way Randy and AJ were looking to Morgan, Seth and Finn. It was something that gained their attention and curiosity. Punk and AJ soon appeared, smilies on their lips, knowing something AJ had used her power to had appeared to have worked, although they didn’t know on how many of them it had worked on. 

“At least three of them remember who you the three of you are, and who they were in their past lives” spoke Punk revealing they did indeed remember who they were. “Randy, AJ and Dean remember who they were, as does Renee, Kim and Wendy. We are unsure if Seth and Morgan remember who they were or not” continued Punk seeing the surprise sweep over the features of both men standing next to him, at learning the new piece of information, three of the horseman knew the day celebrated them, and who each of the visiting three were but said nothing in case the remaining two didn’t remember anything. 

“That’s why Morgan’s eyes are purple, the colour they were when she first turned into a demon. She does remember him, but like the others doesn’t process her powers. My magic was able to restore their memories of their past lives but even I’m not powerful enough to restore their power as well” spoke AJ continuing where her husband had left of and revealing they were well aware of who the three visiting where. They just didn’t show it. Bray and Undertaker looked at each other, knowing Finn had just admitted something not realising he said to the person he was referring to, instead of the one who doesn’t remember who he had once been. 

“Think we should tell him?” asked AJ Styles walking over to their four of them, he could remember when AJ had called the five of them just before the wedding of Seth and Morgan, saying she had something to give to all of them. She had used her power as a sorceress and restored their memories, explaining to them they were once the feared Horseman and the Demon Queen, but had died from a power. She never stated what exactly had caused their death or how they returned as mortals instead of the demons they had previously been. 

“I shall tell him, since it is rather obvious he hasn’t spotted the look he is receiving off Seth yet” spoke the Undertaker walking away shortly after, a small smile on his lips about the small piece of information being revealed to him by Punk and AJ. Although he was curious how she had managed to restore their memories he wasn’t curious enough to ask. He knew she had done it for a reason, most likely so they knew the truth on who they really were and how much they were missed in the realm that had once been their home. It wasn’t long before he reached the three of them, smiling slightly at them before pulling Finn aside, knowing the man was likely to ask why he had done that when he was telling the duo about his wife and close friend. 

“AJ and Punk have informed me and Bray of something, I’m sure you will be interested to hear about” spoke the Undertaker seeing the intrigue appear in the eyes of the King. Smiling once again before continuing with what he was saying. “They know who you are Finn. They know you are the demon king, that I’m the Necromancer, and Bray is the Voodoo Prince, they know this day celebrates the lives of the demons they once were” added Undertaker seeing the confusion appear in the place of the intrigue. “AJ she cast a spell just before Seth and Morgan’s wedding, returning the memories of their previous life to them. They all know who they were and what they meant to so many people. Seth knows you are referring to him” finished the Undertaker, just putting it plainly, Fin quickly looked back behind him, not sure how he was going to deal with that one. He nodded before returning to them. Undertaker following behind seconds later. 

“It’s good to see you again Queen Morgan, and The Torn Prince” spoke the Undertaker to which both smiled confirming to Finn what he had been told seconds earlier was indeed the truth and they did remember. “AJ and Punk informed Bray and myself of the spell she cast returning your memories to you, I’m good to see you again after so long” added the Undertaker before walking away leaving Finn to explain. The Undertaker was aware of what he had said to them, hence why he had left him to it, knowing he would have to explain to the pair of them. 

“So now you know we remember, mind explaining how you knew he was in love with me and never said anything? Hell why you hated him so much?” asked Morgan, she understood Finn did particularly want the competition he ended up with for her heart, but she never thought he would say he hated one of his closest friends for something as daft as that. Seth stood by her side, knowing it would have pained Finn to see them together especially when he learnt they had a daughter together and were expecting their second child as well. 

“I knew you were going to ask that” responded Finn, smiling slightly when he seen their daughter run around them, just catching on to the girls name, to which his smile got a little bigger. The dark hair girl gave something to Morgan before hugging her slightly and running off into the crowd again. “What I said was true, I did hate you Seth for centuries, but knew if I did anything to you I would be hurting Morgan too. I also figured after a few centuries you were be the best as her protector because you loved her as much as I did” explain Finn, seeing the way the pair looked at each other. “I never told either of you I knew because I didn’t want things to be awkward. I didn’t want to be distant from two people I loved so much. As much as I hated you at the time Seth you were like a brother to me as were the other horseman. Plus I didn’t know if Morgan loved you as a friend or in the same way you loved her” finished Finn, smiling slightly when he admitted he never knew if Morgan returned the love Seth had for her in the same way or just as a friend. 

“It was confirmed for him when Seth there had a huge argument with Finn during the two centuries you were held captive by the McMahon family. He wanted to rescue you and even attempted to do so a few days after you were taken. Finn there wanted to wait until the weaker ones come in future generations. The two didn’t speak to each other after that until you returned” spoke Dean, he could always remember that argument, how it was Seth idea to do something after two centuries of waiting for Finn to do something, it was that unexpected attack that had allowed them to bring her home. “You two didn’t speak until the day we come back from the attack on the tower. Seth got tired of waiting, so convinced AJ, Randy and myself to help him with the rescue mission he had planned out, Brie sent some of her ice creatures with us as Nikki did with the fire ones, combine that with some of the lower demons, we pretty much had the army needed to distract the guards of the tower” explained Dean, always remembering who it was who had come up with the plan and convinced others to help. Seth just smiled at the memory. 

“In that case I owe you a thank you Seth. You did what I wouldn’t and because of that it brought the queen home” replied Finn looking to Seth and holding his hand out to Seth, who looked between the duo of Dean and Morgan before shaking his hand. He knew anything that happened between them in the past was water under the bridge. Morgan soon held a hand to her stomach, taking a sharp breath at the same time. To which the three with her looked on in concern, it wasn’t too long before that faded for Dean and Seth. 

“Baby kicking?” asked Seth, watching as Morgan nodded to him, he soon placed his hands on her stomach as well, feeling as their as of yet unborn child kicked like it was reminding them it was there. Dean smiled soon after, remembering he was technically Uncle Deano to Devitt, and how he was going to be Uncle Deano to this one too. Morgan soon took hold of Finn’s hand placing it on her stomach so he too could feel the child she was carrying kicking. She seen him smile shortly after. It was then he began to wonder what it would have been like if he and Morgan had children. If he would have felt as alone as he had, or if he would have gotten through it a little better than he did. 

The others soon joined them, with the children, Devitt returning to her parents, noticing the dog tags her father was wearing and the crown her mother was wearing. She smiled as her father picked her up and cuddled her, as well as wrapped her mother in his free arm. The group went to the river that ran through most of the town they called home, watching as the portal opened up allowing other demons to enter their mortal realm. Finn smiling when he seen how some of them reacted to seeing the ones who had passed on centuries before hand standing there. Dean and Renee looked at each other and laughed slightly confirming to the others they had their memories. AJ and Wendy surrounded by their three boys with AJ holding his daughter. Randy holding his older daughter while Kim held their youngest, where as Seth and Morgan were stood with smiled on their lips, their little girl stood near by with Dean and Renee’s son. 

It was like a family reunion, only one that would only happen once every few centuries and last an entire year. After the year ended Finn returned to the realm he ruled over with a smile, knowing in a few centuries time he would be able to see them again. He had promised each couple he would keep an eye on their families. Something the Necromancer and Voodoo Prince had also promised. AJ and Punk kept an eye on all of them keeping Finn and all those who asked in their own realm updated if anything happened, even when Morgan gave birth to a healthy baby boy to which she and Seth named Balor. She and Punk informed the others of when one of them passed on. 

Morgan was the first one to go, contracting an illness and dying within a few days of catching it, Renee followed her shortly after as did AJ and Randy. A couple of years later, Dean followed them in a hunting accident, where as Seth joined them when part of the building he was in collapsed, Wendy and Kim were the last to go, they were killed when the boat they were travelling on to a new country sank. AJ and Punk had held funerals for each of them, keeping a close watch on the families each of them left behind. Even helping their children through their hard times and telling them the stories they had of them when they were demons centuries before hand. 

Those in the demon domain had also held little ceremony’s for them when they past on. Using the statues like they had centuries before hand. Holding small funerals for them as their way of showing respect for them. Some of them smiling when they remembered about the children each couple had. Knowing when they visited the mortal realm again, they would be seeing the families they started several generations down the line. Each of the demons were well aware they would return again, and would thrust be able to see them once more.


End file.
